Furious Kitsune
by Shawn129
Summary: As the son of two racing legends, it comes as no surprise that Naruto would be a fantastic driver, losing his parents and falling into a life of crime. Naruto meets a kindred spirit in Dominic Toretto.
1. The Fast and The Furious

Dockyard

A container filled to the brim with electronics, was loaded onto the trailer of a semi-truck, as the truck departed a worker made a call "Just packed up a real money load, and it's coming your way. Look for "Rodgers" on the truck's side. Don't forget my share of the deal." he said hanging up

Nightfall

The semi-truck was traveling down the highway, when three identical black 1993 Honda Civic Coupes with green neon on the underbelly approach it rapidly from behind. As they got close to the truck, they go in an aggressive formation, one in front, one on the right and the third taking up the left. The leading Civic's sunroof opens and a hijacker with a motocross helmet emerges with a modified crossbow rigged with a grappling wire.

He fired through the left side of the truck's windshield and removed the pane of glass, then fired a second shot into the passenger seat, securing himself to the truck. He then leapt from the Civic to the semi and entered the cab where the truck driver tried to fight him off with a baseball bat. The hijacker then fired a tranquilizer dart into the driver's arm, and slowly the truck driver passed out before the hijacker moved him out the way and got behind the wheel, and the hijackers got away

Next Day

A modified black 1967 Ford Mustang Shelby GT500 sped from cops on the road, the car swerved into oncoming traffic, and around oncoming cars before he drove through a hill and hopped over into traffic into a park before he got back on the road getting away from the cops,

Moments Later

The Mustang pulled into a neighborhood and a man with blonde spiky hair got out wearing a long sleeve black shirt, and black jeans, with black Chuck Taylor's on his feet, this was Naruto Uzumaki

Naruto was the son of legendary Nascar racer Minato Namikaze and street racer legend Kushina Uzumaki, both who were tragically murdered by one of Minato's opponents who cut the break line to Minato's car. Naruto had bounced from home to home, with cars being his only solace. Naruto stayed in and out of trouble he had beaten the man who killed his parents half to death with his bare hands, and was sentenced to three years in juvenile detention center, where he met two boys who would become like brothers to him. The three would get out, and began boosting cars, till Naruto's 18 birthday he began to street race since he was banned from the pro circuit.

Walking into Toretto's Market & Cafe, Naruto sat at the counter and looked at a car magazine as a beautiful girl walked up

"How may I help you?" the beautiful girl said behind the counter

"Tuna, on white bread with no crust please." Naruto said as he took note if her name tag

"Coming right up." Mia Toretto said as she got to work, as Naruto noticed a musclar man in the back with a beer looking at him, nodding what's up Naruto went back to reading his book, before Mia walked over with his sandwich

"Thanks." Naruto smiled charmingly as she blushed lightly before he bit into the sandwich and paused "Wow."

"Yeah, the tuna here is crappy." Mia smiled

"No, it's... unique." Naruto said causing her smile to widen,

"So, I've never seen you around here, new in town?" Mia asked

"More like returning." Naruto smiled before he held his hand out "Names Naruto Uzumaki.'

'Japanese?" Mia asked shaking his hand getting a nod

"Yeah, I know I don't look it, trust me everyone says that." Naruto smiled

Naruto and Mia continued to to chat before she looked up when a team of import street racers arrived at the shop,

"What's up, guys?" Mia greeted as Vince sat beside Naruto glaring at him

"How you doing, Mia?" one of the racers Leon asked

"How you living, girl?" the only other female Letty asked walking to the back "Hey, Dom. You want something to drink?"

Dom only raised his beer, causing Letty to purse her lips

Meanwhile Vince was still glaring at Naruto who was still eating as the racers watched observing Naruto "He's beautiful." the racer Jesse said

"I like his hair." Letty said

"Vince!" Mia called as Vine finally looked at her

"What?" Vince asked

"Can I get you anything?" Mia asked

"You look good." Vince complimented as Naruto finished his sandwich

"Thanks for the unique tasting tuna sandwich, Mia, I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto said getting up and dropping a $20 bill on the table before he walked off, as Vince frowned

"Tomorrow?" he asked himself before he got up and followed after Naruto

"I love this part." Leon said watching

"Hey, try Fatburger from now on. Get yourself a Double Cheese with fries for $2.95, faggot." Vince shouted as Dom inside got up and watched

"I like the view here." Naruto said

"Bastard!" Vince yelled rushing forward and swinging at Naruto who ducked before Vince continued to try to hit him but Naruto kept dodging before he looked to Vince's friends

"Y'all, going to get your boy?" Naruto asked only for them to shrug "Fine." he said before he ducked under Vice hook and elbowed him in the back sending him stumbling forward

Vince shouted in frustration as he turned to face Naruto, before Vince charged in with a wild hook that Naruto blocked with his forearm, before he ducked under Vince left wild swing and punched Vince in the chest before sent a left to Vince knee, and came back up to punch Vince in the temple, causing him to stumble back

Vince yelled as he gave a left hook that Naruto blocked easily, before a left jab from Naruto hit Vince in the nose, before a right hook caused him to stumble back, as Naruto ducked low and drove his elbow into Vince gut, and punched him in the gut twice, before a hook to Vince jaw spilt the man's lip, before Naruto jumped and spun around in the air, and kicked Vince in the face sending him to the ground groaning in pain clutching his nose

"Holy shit!" Leon yelled as the entire team just watched Vince get his ass beat, before Dom walked out and they backed him up

Naruto looked down at the man, before his attention went to Dom who was coming with the other street racers, rolling his neck, Naruto turned to face them, "Your boy should know not to attack people, for eating tuna."

"Yeah, Vince isn't wrapped to tight." Dom said as Leon and Jesse walked Vince away, as Dom took note of Naruto's car "This your car?"

"Built her myself." Naruto said as Dom, and Letty looked it over

"She's a beauty. How is she in a street race?" Dom asked looking at Naruto who grinned

"She hasn't seen a pair of tail-lights yet." Naruto said causing Dom to grin

"In 3 days she will." Dom said before he handed Naruto a piece of paper with an address on it "Be there by 10, you win, you get to keep coming around here, and you get my car. I win you leave for good, and I keep your car."

"Why not, but I won't race in her, I'll get something else for you." Naruto shrugged shaking Dom's hand before he got into his car, and started up his car and sped off

3 Days Later

A large group of street racers began to form in a back alley with Naruto arriving in an orange/black 1997 Mazda RX-7 with a veilside kit in place, getting out if his car, as he walked Naruto took note of a green Mitsubishi Eclipse and the driver and narrowed his eyes "O'Connor." he said frowning, as Brian head snapped over to him and he gasped

"Naruto." Brian said looking at his childhood friend "When did you get back."

"Few days ago." Naruto said walking up to Brian "So what's a cop doing here with street racers?"

"I'm not a cop anymore bro." Brian said

"You never were a good liar." Naruto said before a Latino walked up

"Sweet ride. What you running under there, man?" he asked Brian only for Brain to smile "You're going to make me find out the hard way?"

"Hell, yeah." Brian grinned

"You brave. You brave." the man said before he looked to Naruto "I saw you pull in with that beast too, white boy. They call me Hector. I got a last name, too, but I can't pronounce it."

"Brian Spilner." Brian introduced causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow

"Sounds like a serial killer." Naruto said causing Hector to laugh

"I heard that." Hector smiling before he pointed over to a Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder 2G "See that over there? That's mine. My baby. I ain't cutting her loose tonight."

"Why not?" Naruto asked

"I'm going legit, homey. Trying to get on the NIRA circuit. Heard about that?" Hector asked

"Hell, yeah." Brian nodded

"So, what's up with you, man?" Hector asked looking to Naruto who was looking around

"Me? Shit I'm just waiting for Toretto, man." Naruto said before a Ja'Rule looking guy spoke

"Shit. Better get in line." the man said before he looked to Brian and the Mitsubishi "This yours?"

"I'm standing next to it." Brian said leaning against his car

"That's funny. You know, Edwin happens to know a few things. And one of the things Edwin knows is: It's not how you stand by your car..."

"...it's how you race your car." Naruto finished for him as he began to walk away back to his car "Every real racer knows that, you better learn, Spilner."

Naruto, and everyone looked back when they heard 5 engines running

"Oh, shit. Here they come. It's on." Edwin said with a smirk

Naruto sat on the hood on his car, as Dom and his crew pulled in with Dom in a red 1993 Mazda RX-7 with a vielside kit in place

Naruto smirked as Dom approached him, after greeting some girls, that Letty ran off "You came."

"Never run from a opportunity to best the best racer in a city." Naruto said standing up as Dom looked to the more updated version of his car

"You sure you can drive that?" Dom asked

"I can drive anything." Naruto smirked, as everyone walked over "So how do you want to play this?"

"One race. $2,000 buy-in. Winner takes all. Hector, you're going to hold the cash." Dom said

"Why Hector?" Naruto asked taking out a fat wad of cash, and counting off $2000 easily

"Because he's too slow to make away with the money, man." Edwin said handing Hector his cash, causing everyone to chuckle as Naruto gave Hector his share, before he felt eyes on him and turned to see Vince with a bandage on his nose glaring at him, with a smirk he pinched the bridge of his nose causing Vince frown to deepen

"Okay. Good luck, guys." Dom said before everyone was about to disperse but Brain walked up

"Hey, wait. Hold up." Brian said causing everyone to look at him "I don't have any cash. But I do have the pink slip to my car."

"You just can't climb in the ring with Ali, 'cause you think you box." Jesse said

"He knows I can box." Brian said pointing at Vince having got into it with him earlier that day "Check it out. It's like this. I lose, the winner takes my car. Clean and clear. But if I win, I take the cash, and I take the respect."

"Respect." Dom repeated

"To some people, that's more important." Naruto said to Dom who looked at him, before he nodded and looked to Brian's car

"That your car?" Dom asked getting a nod

Everyone walked over to Brian's car, and looked under his hood "I see a cool air intake. It's got a NOS fogger system and a T4 turbo, Dominic. I see an AIC controller. It has direct port nitrous injection."

"Yeah. And a stand-alone fuel management system." Naruto said looking as well

"Not a bad way to spend $10,000." Dom said looking to Brian

"You see that shit? He's got enough NOS in there to blow himself up. Period." Edwin said looking as well

"So, what do you say? Am I worthy?" Brian asked

"We don't know yet. But you're in." Dom said holding Brian's pinkslip, everyone got to their cars and began to head toward the Street they'd be racing on

Moments Later

Everyone arrived at a four lane road where Dom, Brian, Edwin and Naruto lined up side-by-side for a quarter mile winner-take-all event, with Brian going over the starting line,

"Idiot." Naruto said as Brian backed up while everyone looked at him

Leon, was in his car listening to the police scanners

"You're going to win. I'm going to win." Brain said to himself before he began to get ready

Naruto began to roll his neck, and cut on some Busta Rhymes, causing Dom to look at him which he noticed "What helps me relax." he shrugged before he began to prep his nitrous system

Dom smiled and began to prep his own nitrous system

"I've got a 187 in Glendale. Cops are all over it. We're good to roll." Leon reported

"All right.' Hector said

"Let's race!" Leon cheered

"Right." Hector said as he got in position to where everyone could see him

Naruto sighed and calmed himself, before Hector started the race "Go!"

Naruto, and the other races sped off, with Brian veering off to the left but he quickly tried to catch up, as Naruto, and Dom were in front with Edwin behind them, as Brian began to get nitrous trigger happy

Naruto, doubled clutched and began to pull ahead of Dom,

"No way." Letty said watching beside Mia, as the crew watched in surprise

"C'mon Dom!" Vince yelled

Naruto suddenly looked to the side when Brian pulled ahead as Dom caught up beside him

"Amateur." Naruto said before at the same time he and Dom pressed their own red buttons and sped up blowing passed Brian and crossing the finishing line at the same time the race ending in a tie

Naruto despite himself couldn't stop from laughing, as everyone left Brian behind whose car stalled and began to smoke

Pulling up to the spectators, Naruto got out the car and walked over to Dom who looked at him "So it was tie."

"Looks that way. You can keep your car," Dom said as Hector handed him $8000 and Dom handed $4000 to Naruto

"You can keep the busters car, I don't really do Mitsubishi." Naruto said

Edwin ran over to a latina who promised him her as along with her friends, if he won "Aye, Monica what's up?"

"Fuck wring with you nigha, you ain't win!" Monica said pushing Edwin back, causing the man's crew to laugh as she walked off

"Fuck you then!" Edwin yelled just as Brian pulled up, and they popped his hood, as smoke continued to billow

"What're you smiling about?" he asked Brian who was standing there smiling

"Dude. I almost had y'all." Brian said causing everyone to laugh as Naruto and Dom looked at each other

"You almost had us?" Dom asked

"Bro, you never had us, you didn't even have your car." Naruto said causing everyone to laugh

"Granny-shifting. Not double-clutching, like you should. You're lucky that 100-shot of NOS didn't blow the welds on the intake. And you say you almost had us?" Dom asked

"You tell him, Dominic." someone yelled from the crowd

"Now, me and the mad scientist got to rip apart the block, and replace the piston rings you fried." Dom said

"Ask any racer. Any real racer. It don't matter if you win by an inch or a mile. Winning's winning." Naruto said getting nods all around as they cheered

Naruto began to leave "Hey," Dom said causing Naruto to stop and turn to him "Want to join us for a beer?"

"Sure why not." Naruto shrugged as the latina he saw talking to Edwin at the start of the race appeared beside him

"That was some nice driving." Monica said causing Naruto and Dom to smile as Dom gave Naruto his address and walked off leaving Naruto to talk to Monica

"Thank you." Naruto grinned "Hey, I'm going to Dom's place, want to come."

"Of course." Monica smiled flirtatiously before sirens were heard

"Oh, shit! We got cops. Cops!" Leon yelled

"Go!" Dom yelled

Naruto grabbed Monica's hand and took her to his car before they got in and he sped off, as everyone scattered as around 30 squad cars arrived

Naruto sped around a car as he made a left, and raced through traffic as 2 squad cars chased him, before he made a hard right, and made a sharp turn into an alley and sped down it till he slammed on his breaks when a squad car drove toward him from the other end of the alley, throwing his car in reverse he backed up, as Monica smiled as they pulled back out of the alley, and the squad car was hit on the rear from a pedestrian in a Honda civic, with a back tailspin Naruto righted his car and sped off as the original 2 squad cars appeared and he continued to drive when another squad car stopped in front of him but he yanked on his sterling wheel causing his car to spin out, as he kept spinning, Naruto noticed Dom, in a car with Brian and made his car hit a squad car out of their way, before he drove beside them, but made a sharp turn and pulled into an alley, and backed his car up, and turned off the lights so that the passing squad cars couldn't see it

"Well that was fu-mmph!" Naruto was stopped from talking as Monica slammed her lips into his,

Naruto shrugged he needed something to do till the coast was clear anyway so he began to return the kiss, while squeezing Monica's ass

2 Hours Later

After having a good time with Monica, Naruto decided to check on Dom, so with the address Dom gave him he pulled up just in time to see Brian, and Dom get out of a taxi "Lose your car?"

"You can say that." Dom said walking up, and shaking Naruto's hand "Aye, thanks for the save back there." Dom said shaking Naruto's hand

"No problem, can't have the only person who can actually give me a good race taken to jail, now could I." Naruto said causing Dom to grin "I'll see you later."

"Stop by tomorrow, man." Dom said getting a nod from Naruto who drove off, after looking at Brian "He doesn't seem to like you very much." Dom noted

"Yeah, we had a falling out a few years back." Brian said before he and Dom headed into the house

Brian was not well received by Dom's team, with Vince asking Dom why he brought the "buster" to the party, and Dom replying that it was the "buster" that kept him out of handcuffs.

After Dom went up stairs with his girlfriend Letty, and tensions began to mount when Brian was left alone with Vince, Leon and Jesse, Mia arrived and interrupted before she pulled Brian away from the trio to join her for a drink in the kitchen.

Meanwhile Naruto and Monica had went to her house, where her friend was waiting and the three had some grown people fun

The following day, Naruto returned to Dom's house with a cooler "Hey." he greeted seeing everyone in the garage

"Yo." Dom said walking up to Naruto who put down the cooler and opened it showing that it was filled with Corona's, in ice

"You a Corona man?" Naruto asked as Dom smiled and took a beer

"You race, you drink Corona, you're my new best friend." Dom said causing Naruto to chuckle "So when did you start driving man?"

"Well, my mom and dad taught me how to drive when I was 7, my mom was a street racer, and dad was a Nascar driver." Naruto said as Jesse blinked and his eyes widened as he began to snap at Naruto

"I knew you looked familiar. Your the son of Yellow Flash Minato, and Red Speed Devil Kushina!" Jesse said causing the crew to look at Naruto wide eyed

"Yeah.'

"What're doing street racing, you should be on the pro circuit with the way you drive?" Letty asked

"Well, I'm banned for life." Naruto said causing them to blink "Guy by the name of Tracy Allen, cut my dad's breaks and caused the crash that killed him and my mom. Cops said they had no evidence that Tracy did it so I went to get justice for my parents. He eats through a straw now. After I beat Tracy to a pulp street racing was the only way to get into the family business so to speak." Naruto said as Dom was seeing a lot of similarities in this guy, as Letty, and the others walked back inside "What about you?"

"My dad taught me when I was 5." Dom nodded sipping his beer "He was coming up in the pro stock-car circuit. Last race of the season. A guy named Kenny Linder came up from inside, in the final turn. He clipped his bumper and put him into the wall at 120. I watched my dad burn to death. I remembered hearing him scream. But the people that were there said he had died before the tanks blew. They said it was me who was screaming. I saw Linder about a week later. I had a wrench, and I hit him. And I didn't intend to keep hitting him, but when I finished, I couldn't lift my arm. He's a janitor at a high school. He has to take the bus to work every day. And they banned me from the tracks for life."

Naruto frowned and raised his beer "To our parents, who we lost to soon, and we strive to make proud." Naruto said

Dom nodded and tapped his beer with Naruto's, before Letty, Jesse, and Mia came back out as a tow truck backed in with a totaled Toyota Supra

"All right, what the hell is this?" Dom asked as he ad Naruto stood up as Brian walked up "What do you got there?"

"This is your car." Brian smiled at Dom

"My car? I said a 10-second car, not a 10-minute car." Dom said

"Well, with the right motivation, you could push this across the finish line, or tow it." Naruto said causing everyone to laugh as he looked over the Toyota

"You couldn't even tow that across the finish line." Dom said

'No faith." Brian said

"I have faith in you, but this isn't a junkyard. This is a garage." Dom replied

"Aye, pop the hood." Brian said confidently

"Pop the hood?" Dom asked getting a nod from Brain before they unloaded the car, and popped the hood to see the engine and some parts were still in good shape

"2JZ engine. No shit." Jesse said

"And what did I tell you?" Brian asked Dom

"I retract my previous statement." Dom nodded

"You know what? This will decimate all after you put about $15,000 in it. Or more, if we have to overnight parts from Japan." Jesse said

"We'll put it on my tab at Harry's." Dom nodded before he looked to Naruto "Aye, want to help us fix this?"

"Sure, haven't got my hands dirty in a while." Naruto smiled

Dom looked to Brian and said "I gotta get you racing again so I can make some money off your ass. There's a show down in the desert called Race Wars. That's where you'll do it. When you're not working at Harry's, you're working here. If you can't find the right tool in this garage, Mr. Arizona...you don't belong near a car." he smiled as he walked off as Mia walked over

"He owns you now." Mia said to Brian before she walked away

"So Mr. Spilner when are you going to tell them you were a cop?" Naruto asked sarcastically

"When are you going to nit be mad at me anymore?" Brian asked with a sigh

"Ask Roman." Naruto said walking off causing Brian to sigh as Naruto stopped "For your sake I hope you aren't a pig anymore, cause I'm beginning to like this guy."

Naruto walked out and met up with Mia, who he began to flirt with

Later

Naruto was at the grill having volunteered to bar-be-que when Letty, Leon, and Vince arrived, although when Vince saw him, and Brian he gave the bag he was carrying to Leon "I'm outta here."

"Come on, dog." Leon complained as Vince turned around and began to walk away

"Yo, Dom." Letty called

"Vince, get over here and give us a hand." Dom shouted

"Looks like you got all the help you need, brother." Vince yelled back getting in his car and speeding off, as Dom shrugged and walked back over to Naruto

"Mia! The chicken's dry." Dom yelled

"All right. I'm coming out already." Mia yelled back as she walked over and handed Naruto the sauce

"Here you go." Mia said before Dom brought her into a hug

"Thanks."

'You sure you know what your doing?" Letty asked

"Well, you won't know till, you try it right?" Naruto asked smiling

30 Minutes Later

With the food done, everyone was at the table talking, when the chatter stopped as Jesse grabbed a piece of chicken "Hey, hold up. Because you were the first to reach in to get the chicken, you say grace."

Jesse wiped his hands, and nodded "Dear heavenly..."

"Spirit." Naruto said causing Jesse to nod

"Spirit. Thank you." Jesse said "Thank you for providing us with a direct port nitrous injection...four core intercoolers and ball-bearing turbos...and titanium valve springs. Thank you."

Naruto smiled "Amen." he said

"Not bad." Dom said as Jesse smiled at the praise

"He was praying to the car gods, man." Letty smiled

"Alright, let's try Naruto's BBQ." Dom said as everyone got a piece and bit into it, and moaned at the taste

"Oh my god." Letty said

"This has got to be the best BBQ ever." Leon said as Naruto raised his beer

"Your welcome." Naruto smiled, before Vince returned

"Look who it is. "Old Coyotes 'R' Us." Leon said causing everyone to look over to see the man

"I thought you weren't hungry, pumpkin." Jesse said

"You know, I gotta eat." Vince shrugged

"He's always hungry." Letty said chewing

"All right, sit down." Dom said waving him over, and watching as Vince glared at Brian, and Naruto while Naruto just continued to talk with Letty, and Jesse, but Brain and Vince were in a starring competition

Later

"What you mean, Jackie Chan would beat Bruce Lee in a fight! Man Bruce Lee, was that mother fucka man." Naruto said to Dom as everyone besides Brian and Mia were watching Enter the Dragon

"Jackie Chan got skills." Dom said

'And Bruce didn't?" Naruto asked "I give you that Jackie he'd whip Jet Li's ass, but Bruce would drag his ass no questions ask, man. Bruce Lee is and always will be the best martial artist the word has ever seen."

Dom and Naruto continued to debate, with Letty backing up Naruto causing the two to high five, as Brian grabbed a few plates and walked into the kitchen where Mia was washing dishes

"Need a hand?" Brian asked

"No, I'm good. You can go join the boys and watch the movie." Mia said

"Well, the cook doesn't clean where I come from." Brian said as he walked up to stand beside her and began to help her

"I'd like to go there." Mia smiled which Brian returned

"So, I think we should go out sometime." Brian said

"No, I don't date my brother's friends." Mia replied

"Hm, then I guess I'll have to kick his ass then." Brian said causing Mia to laugh

"I'd love to see that one. I would pay to see that one, actually." Mia smiled

Vince walked into the kitchen to see Brian and Mia washing dishes "Wash my car when you get done." he laughed

"What was that?" Mia asked turning to glare at the man

"No, Mia. I'm talking to the punk. Wear your favorite dress, 'cause when you're done...I'm putting you on the street where you belong, cutie." Vince said before he looked to the microwave and began to bang the side of it when it refused to work "Is this thing broken? What's wrong with this thing?"

"Vince, what was that Cuban restaurant you wanted to take me to?" Mia asked walking up go Vince who looked excited "The one with the picadillo and-"

"With red candles, wooden tables-" Vince added

"The plantain, food all over the place. What it's called?" Mia asked

"Cha Cha Cha." Vince smiled

Mia smiled brightly before she turned to Brian who was watching "Yeah, that's it. Well, you can take me there. Friday night at 10:00. Is that good for you?"

"Yeah, it's perfect." Brian smiled as Vince glared before he punched the door and stormed out

"There's no popcorn." Leon said

"Make your own goddamn popcorn!" Vince shouted storming out as Naruto, Dom, and Letty watched after him

Next Day

Naruto was in his garage tuning the engine on his Mustang, when he got a call "Yo Dom what's up?" Naruto asked admiring his work "Yeah, I can meet you, where at? Be there in 10."

Naruto walked around and started up his car listening to the engine roar before he closed the hood, and went to take a quickly shower, before he came back and got into his car and sped off

Later

Naruto was now in little Saigon, having left his car a block away since it was to loud, walking up he saw Jesse pull up, and Vince, Dom, and Brian get out "What's up?" Naruto asked

"Your here, good."

'Why is he here?" Vince asked

"We might need the backup is we get caught." Dom said

"Caught doing what?"

"This is Johnny Trans territory, he said he has something waiting for me at race wars. We are here to find out what." Dom said

"Ok." Naruto said

"That's it?" Dom asked surprised that Naruto agreed to work with this

'I respect you Dom, you follow a code my mom, used to tell me about. Family above all. Your kinda like the older brother I always wanted. So I'll ride with you."

Dom with a smile nodded before he looked to Vince and Brian and nodded before the four men jumped the gate, while Jesse drove to hide his car, the men climbed to the roof and broke in

With their flashlights the four began to look around, till they came across some cars "Yo, Dominic." Vince called as Naruto, and Dom walked over "There's no engines."

"What are they planning on racing with, hopes and dreams?" Dom asked

"I don't know, but they're sneaky as shit, and they've got enough money to buy anything." Vince said as Naruto took note of Brian focusing on the electronics in the back before he walked off, with Naruto, narrowing his eyes before he looked over to Dom whose phone rung

"What?" Dom asked answering

"We got a wolf pack. It's Johnny Tran, and he's coming your way really fast." Jesse said on the other end

"All right, we got company." Dom said before he looked to Brian "Spilner."

Brian looked up before everyone hid when the lights cut on, and watched as Naruto silently took the safety off his Glock28

The four men watched as Johnny Tran complained to a mechanic named Ted, about his lack of engines and tried to drown him with oil, before Tran got the location of his engines and no they left which gave Naruto and the others the opportunity to leave unseen

Few Days Later

Naruto was helping Dom with the car, when he asked "You got big plans tonight?"

"Was going to meet up with Monica." Naruto said

"Aw, getting serious?" Dom asked

"Not even close, I don't think Monica is the type of girl you get serious with, after all she only talked to me because I tied with you in a race."

"Well tying with me in a race is a big deal." Dom said causing Naruto to smirk "I want to talk to you about something." Dom said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow "But first I want you to see something."

Moments Later

Dom brought Naruto to his home, and they walked to the garage where a pristine 1970 Dodge Charger R/T was sitting "No way." Naruto said in awe

"Me and my dad built her. Nine hundred horses of Detroit muscle." Dom said

"It's a beast." Naruto smiled as he admired the car

"You know what she ran in Palmdale?" Dom asked causing Naruto to look at him "Nine seconds flat."

"God." Naruto said

"My dad was driving. So much torque, the chassis twisted coming off the line. Barely kept her on the track."

"So, what's your best time?" Naruto asked

"I've never driven her."

"Why not?" Naruto asked

"It scares the shit out of me." Dom said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow before he looked back at the car

"This is the car your dad was driving." Naruto said in realization causing Dom to nod "Damn."

"Naruto." Dom called causing Naruto to turn to see a Dom standing by a board with truck schedules on it "I want to bring you in on something. Letty, Leon, Jesse, and I think you'll make a good member of the team."

"And Vince?" Naruto asked walking up

"Well, you did kick his ass pretty badly, so he's still stinging from that." Dom said causing Naruto to chuckle "First job is tonight. Are you in?"

'Always." Naruto said

2 Days Later

Naruto frowned as he watched the news as they talked about a joint task force between LAPD, and the FBI had raided Johnny Tran's home, it's been two days since he was brought into Dom's hijacking missions, and all he really did was drive the car while Vince, commandeered the truck.

Currently his focus was on the news because he was putting the pieces together now, Brian had been very interested in the electronics in Johnny Trans garage, and the trucks that Dom was stealing were filled to the brim with those same type of electronics, the fake last name. Brian was still a cop, and he was undercover.

Naruto began to reach for his phone to call Dom, bmwhen he was distracted by the naked Latina, walking in with a can of whip cream, "I'll tell him in person, when I see him." Naruto thought as Monica walked up to him swaying her hips, ,which Naruto grabbed as he wrapped her hands around his hair and he tool her whip cream covered nipple into his mouth causing her to moan

Next Day

Race Wars

Naruto walked up to Dom who was with Letty, as the team was hanging out "Aye Dom, I need to talk to you." Naruto said causing Dom to look at him and see his serious expression

Dom lead Naruto to the side, "What's up?" Dom asked

"You have a pig, in your wolf pack." Naruto said

"What do you mean?" Dom asked

"You seen the news right? Tran was raided by the feds and LAPD."

"Yeah, but how is that my problem?"

"The truck that we jacked last night was filled with the same TV'S at Trans garage. The same TV'S that Brian took a healthy interest in while we sneaking about."

"What, so your saying Spilner,"

"His name is Brian O'Connor, he's from Barstow, California, we met in juvie. When we got out, Brian, a friend of ours Roman, and I boosted cars together, till he disappeared for a year. So me and Rome kept boosting cars together till Roman did a job alone and went to prison, guess who the arresting officer was." Naruto said causing Dom to frown

"Are you saying,"

"Brian's a cop." Naruto said before Dom grabbed him by the collar

"Why are you just now telling me this?" Dom asked glaring at Naruto enraged

"Because he said he wasn't anymore when I saw him again at the race, and I wanted to believe him." Naruto said

"Why?" Dom asked

"You know why? We are orphans Dom. When we lose our world, we latch on to people, Brian and Roman were the ones I latched onto, they were my brothers. I haven't seen Brian before that street race since Roman went to jail 4 years ago." Naruto said as Dom calmed down "I lost my family Dom, and the 2 brothers I gained one of them betrayed me."

"I'll die before I go back to prison."

"And I completely agree, I'm in the same position you're in. I'm wanted in 3 states, so if I go down, I'm not coming back anytime soon." Naruto said causing Dom to nod

"What do you want to do?" Dom asked

"Well he went after Tran whose out on bail, so the feds have to be looking your way now, since this life revolves around you. But they're going to need proof, and if they don't have it, your free."

"I have another job lined up later today."

"Cancel." Naruto said

"I can't it's the last one. I hit this it's a big payday and a long vacation." Dom replied

"Fine, but your going to need a distraction." Naruto said just as Leon ran over with Vince, and Letty

"Yo! Heads up, bro. We got problems."

"Tell me about it." Dom said looking to Leon who pointed out into the road at Jesse's Volkswagen Jetta that was driving away "Where's Jesse going?"

"He just raced Tran for slips." Leon said

"Oh, shit." Dom said just as Johnny Tran pulled up

"Where's he going?" Tran asked walking up glaring at Dom

"He went to the car wash." Dom said

"Whatever. Go fetch my car." Tran ordered

'Go fetch your car?" Dom asked insulted before he put his finger in Tran's face "We're not on your block. You better watch who you talk to like that."

Dom turned toward Naruto and the others as Tran shouted "Toretto! SWAT came into my house disrespected my whole family, because somebody narked me out. And you know what? It was you!"

Dom eyes narrowed as he looked at Naruto "Distraction." Naruto mouthed and immediately Dom whirled around and punched Tran in the jaw, knocking him down, then climbed on top of him and repeatedly beat the biker until he was pulled off by two Race Wars security officers.

Letty saw Tran's cousin walking up and punched him causing him to stumble back into Naruto's uppercut knicking the man out as Naruto and Letty exchanged smiles, before they looked to Dom who was being pulled away from Tran

"Come on! I never narked on nobody! I never narked on nobody!"

Later

Dom walked into his camp, where Naruto and the others were waiting "How was that?" Dom asked

"Oscar worthy." Naruto said

"Dom what's going on?" Mia asked

Dom looked to Naruto who motioned for him to go ahead "Brian is a cop." Dom revealed causing the teams eyes to widen, with Mia angry, and a bit relieved she didn't sleep with him

"I knew it!" Vince yelled,

"So what's the plan?" Letty asked

"We have one last job to complete, then we are home free."

'What? The cops are onto you and you want to do another job?" Mia asked

"Everything will be alright. Just like the other times." Dom said before he looked to the others 'Let's go."

Later

The team arrived at a remote site outside of Thermal, California, where the Honda Civic's were being stashed and prepared them for the job. "All right, we're one man short. Naruto you'll be filling in for Jesse."

"Roger."

"Your sister's right about this one. This don't feel good." Leon said handing Dom a grappling gun

"Don't do that." Dom said

"Something's wrong." Letty said in agreement

"Stop. Okay, this is the mother lode. We've been on this for three months. After this, it's a long vacation for everyone."

"What about Brian?" Vince asked

"I'll deal with Brian." Naruto said cocking his gun

"Let's go." Dom ordered as everyone began to get ready with Naruto getting in the driver seat of one of the Civics

"Listen, the other night I had a dream..." Dom said stopping Letty "..that you and I were on the beach in Mexico."

"Really?" Letty asked with a raised eyebrow

"Really. Come on. Let's make this happen. Leon, keep on those scanners." Dom said getting into the car, while Letty got into the passenger seat with Naruto.

"Copy that." Leon said bringing up the rear

"All right, let's go." Dom said as everyone departed the site

Later

The team was now headed down a small two-lane highway after a semi-truck."Okay, it's go time!" Dom said into the walkie, as Vince put on his helmet and the team took up the same formation as the last 2 jobs,

Vince anchored himself to the truck, and Dom kept and eye on his mirror but when he checked he saw the trucker had a shotgun "Vince, get back in!" Dom yelled but Vince couldn't hear him and leapt onto the truck, where he was met with multiple shotgun blasts in his direction by the truck driver.

"He's got a god damn shotgun!" Dom said

"Get him off the truck!" Naruto said

Dom leaned out the window and yelled at Vince over the loud wind "Unhook yourself!" Dim yelled only for the trucker to shoot out his taillight causing him to swerve

"I'm going to pull up and distract him." Naruto said pulling up in front of the truck and he looked to see the man had his shotgun aimed at the car "Get down!"

Naruto grabbed Letty and held her down just as the passenger window busted out from a gunshot

"Unhook yourself!" Dom yelled, as the trucker saw Vince reaching for Dom slammed on the breaks causing Vince to wined up tangled in his own grappling wire on the side of the truck pinned against an exhaust pipe.

"I can't get my arm free!" Vince yelled

"Shit." Naruto said as he had the car drive underneath the truck, "Alright Letty, switch."

"What do you mean switch?!" Letty asked

"Someone needs to get on the truck and free Vince." Naruto said as Letty got over as he sat the car seat back and maneuvered himself into the backseat as Letty was now behind the wheel, "Pull up beside them."

Naruto rolled down the backseat window and climbed out, "Dom pull back!" Naruto said into the walkie, before Dom fell back behind Letty "Get closer, and keep it steady."

Naruto jumped into the truck when he got close enough "Alright Vince hang on, I'm going to unhook you!" Naruto said before he began to work on unhooking Vince but caught a glimpse of the trucker aiming at him and leaned back just as the trucker pulled the trigger, but Vince wasn't so lucky as he was shot in the side causing him to scream in pain.

"Dammit." Naruto cursed as he saw the trucker began to reload and quickly unhooked Vince arm "Hang on Vince, alright. Stay with me."

Naruto with Vince watched as Dom pulled up and got as close as he could before Naruto lobbed Vince onto the car, and Dom immediately pulled over while clutching Vince shirt so he didn't fly off the hood of the car, as Letty pulled up, and Naruto jumped onto the hood, and the trucker the car off the road

Sliding down off the car, as Letty got out the duo ran over to Dom who had laid Vince on the ground just as Brian and Mia arrived

Naruto got there and took off his v-neck and began to put pressure on Vince's gunshot wound "He's lost a lot of blood, we need to get him to an ambulance." Naruto said

"Vince keep your eyes open!" Dom said as Vince was coughing harshly

"Come on, Vince! Hang in there!" Letty said as Brian pulled out his cellphone and called a number

"Yeah. Yeah, this is Officer Brian O'Conner." Brian said watching as the team glared at him "I'm off-duty LAPD. I need a life flight roll out right away. My 20 is Highway 86, mile marker 147. I got one trauma victim, about 24 years of age. Six-foot, maybe 200 pounds. He's got a deep laceration to his right arm with arterial bleeding. And he's got a shotgun wound close range to his left flank. Yeah, he's going into shock!"

Everyone turned back to Vince and tried to help as best they could till the helicopter arrived

Minutes Later

Everyone watched as Vince was place on the chopper, with Brian helping, before they got into their cars, and sped off, when Brain turned to face them

"Leon, Letty get out of town." Dom said over the walkie

"What about Jesse?" Leon asked

"He's right, we need to find him before Tran does." Naruto said

"We will." Dom said

Later

Toretto House

Brain arrived to see Dom's, 1970 Dodge Charger R/T sitting out front while the man walked toward it with a shotgun in hand, "Dom, put the gun down now!" Brian yelled

"Move your car." Dom ordered

"No bullshit! Put it down now! No more running!"

"I'm not running!" Dom yelled slamming his car door shut and walking toward Brian who walked up with his gun at the ready

"Where's Leon and Letty?"

"They're long gone!" Dom spat

"And Naruto?" Brian asked

"Right here." Brian heard before he turned only for Naruto to knock him unconscious with a right cross, Naruto knelt down and took Brian's keys "Let's go."

Dom nodded but before they could leave, Jesse pulled up "Dominic, I am so sorry. I don't know what I'm doing, Dom. I'm so scared right now. I don't know what's going on." Jesse panicked

"Jess! What were you thinking, man?" Dom asked as he walked over but paused as he heard dirt bikes

"I don't know! I panicked! I'm sorry. I'm scared!" Jesse continued to yell before he looked to the left when he heard the dirt bikes as Tran and his cousin Lance were inbound and opened fire with their submachine guns

Mia who was on the porch screamed as she knelt down, while Naruto returned fire, as Dom on his feet and hands crawled to Jesse who was shot multiple times

Tran and his cousin left as Naruto looked over as Dom got to Jesse and clutched his body close, as Mia got up and ran over "Jesse! No, Jesse!" she screamed heartbroken

Dom looked up to see Naruto get into the Toyota Supra, and chase after Tran and Lance, and he immediately got up and got into his Charger to follow,

Naruto stayed close behind Tran and Lance, with THE two trying trying to shot him but missing, seeing that it wasn't working Tran nodded to Lance who pulled off road, and maneuverd himself behind Naruto and began to try for a kill shot, and when he almost had one Dom emerged in the Charger, swinging the rear-right quarter panel around causing Lance to collide and launch off a steep incline on the side of the road, his impact effectively and fatally injuring him.

Naruto stayed in hot pursuit of Tran until they reach an overpass where Naruto swung his car around and opened fire on Tran, striking him twice in the back, and shoulder, causing him to tip over and collide into a curb and crash, killing him

Naruto sped around and drove up the hill where Dom was waiting and he followed him to a red light "I used to drag here back in high school. That railroad crossing up there is exactly a quarter mile away from here. On green, I'm going for it."

Naruto nodded in understanding as they watched waiting and when the light turned green, Dom launched off the line, causing the Charger to wheelie for several feet before setting down on the ground.

Naruto quickly double clutched as he saw that the Supra would have trouble keeping up with the Charger's raw power; , however he caught up as the two racers sped down the road side by side the railroad crossing guards descended as a train was on approach, but they didn't stop

Naruto and Dom kept eyes on the train, as the race edged closer until the two launched across the railroad tracks, narrowly missing the train. With the race seemingly over, the two breathed a sigh of relief, and smiled despite the horrible day they were having, and nodded before Naruto's eyes widened and he pointed, causing Dom to look ahead and see a semi-truck starting to pull out from a side street, causing his Charger to launch off of the front end and barrel roll over the Supra, crashing on the street in front of Naruto and flipping multiple times before coming to a rest.

Naruto slammed the brakes and ran to Dom's side "Dom!" Naruto yelled getting to the car, to see Dom breathing deeply

"That's not what he had in mind." Dom said causing Naruto to smile, before he helped him out of the car before they heard the sirens of emergency services and police approaching the scene of the crash

"We have to go." Naruto said causing Dom to nod before they got into the Supra and sped off to get Dom's home where he can pack

As they walked up to the house they saw Brian coming to, but a kick to the face from Naruto out him back out, as Mia was still crying over Jesse,

"You need to be quick, Dom. I have to take my car to someone I know I can trust with it, but I'll meet you later." Naruto said

"Be careful." Dom nodded as Naruto walked over to his Mustang and got into it, before he sped off heading toward Florida to see a man named Tej Parker.

 **Finished**

 **In this fic, Naruto takes Brian's place,**


	2. 2 Fast 2 Furious

Naruto behind the wheel of his mustang sighed as he just got off the phone with Dom, the man had crossed the border to Mexico, before Brian and the cops could track him down, but Dom wanted him to stick around to watch Mia, and Letty.

Now Naruto had no problem ducking the cops, but he couldn't watch out for Mia, and Letty if he was wanted for aiding and abetting, obstruction of justice, assaulting a police officer and a host of other charges that he racked up in Georgia, New York, and Texas, he had to get out of town till the heat died down, but he'll keep in touch.

Naruto was about to turn the corner onto his house' street but saw 5 squad cars as officers raided his hotel room, well lucky for him he didn't have anything he couldn't replace there,

Naruto drove away, and got onto the highway, and drove to Miami, stopping only to eat, sleep, and of course race, he's ducked the cops pretty well, and when he made it to Miami he pulled into a garage

"Yo Jimmy." Naruto greeted the mechanic

"Sup, Speedy. How was L.A?" Jimmy asked fist bumping Naruto

"You know me, can't stay out of trouble to save my life." Naruto said causing Jimmy to laugh before he motioned to Naruto's mustang

"So what're going to do with the beast?" Jimmy asked

'Put her in retirement, I'm afraid." Naruto sighed, causing Jimmy to look at him in surprise

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, for now." Naruto said, causing Jimmy to nod, as Naruto sighed and walked to his mustang before he patted the hood and walked off, heading behind the shop where girls in bikinis, were walking around as people cheered on jetski racers, but Naruto's attention went to an asian beauty talking to some friends, before one of her friends tapped her and pointed at him

The woman looked to Naruto and made her way, over as Naruto smiled "Ohiyo Suki-chan!" Naruto said in a exaggerated Japanese tone of voice, causing Suki to try to slap him but he leaned back and gripped her hips pulling her close, as he smirked "Now that wasn't very nice."

'Your not a very nice person." Suki said

"What, I'm awesome. You should be ashamed of yourself." Naruto smiled as Suki grinned as Naruto began laying butterfly kisses on her cheek and her neck "So, have you thought about giving me another chance?"

Suki leaned back and took Naruto's cheek in hand, and smiled and the two began to lean in for a kiss but before they could connect she said "No." before walking away while Naruto watched with a smile

"You tease." Narito called out as Suki looked back to him and winked before Naruto walked out toward the docks to the man collecting money after he won a bet on the race,

4 Months Later

Miami, FL

Naruto stayed in Miami, speaking to Letty, and Mia over the phone, he tried to get in touch with Leon but the man was tragically killed, having fallen on rough times without his old crew, and tried to hold up a liquor store, only for the owner to kill him with a shotgun blast to the chest

Naruto wasn't able to go to the funeral as he was wanted in LA for aiding and abetting, obstruction of justice, and assault on a police officer, illegal street racing, and robbery

Naruto kept his head low, now killing all his competition in a 1998 Acura NSX, and slaying bad bitches even having got with his ex girlfriend Suki a few times, but that was coming to an end, as he began noticing one of his friends was attracted to her so he stepped aside to step in

Currently Naruto was home flipping through the channels, when his phone began to ring "Yo!" Naruto answered

"Yeah, man. You wanna race tonight?" Tej Parker, Naruto's close friend asked

"You know I'm alway down for that." Naruto said getting up and walking off

'Alright, you got four minutes." Tej said before Naruto hung up

"All right. I'll be there." Naruto said hanging up

3 Minutes and 30 seconds Later

"You think you gone win baby?" a African American woman asked her boyfriend Micheal

"What you think?" Micheal asked

"You better, we got rent to pay." the woman said pushing him lightly

"I know this." Micheal replied

Suki was with her friends around her car, getting ready, "All right, girls. Let's do this."

While another racer of Puerto Rican descent talked to a spectator "I'll get you when you get a car worth racing." the roar of an engine caused the racers to turn as the crowd parted for a car that caused them to frown

"Yeah. There's our fourth right there." Tej smiled

"Shit. It's Naruto." Suki cursed as Naruto stopped the car and got out

"Yeah, Naruto! I love you, Speedy!" Naruto heard some girls say but couldn't see who, as he walked up to Tej, and the two shook hands "What's up, Tej?"

"What's happenin', dude?" Tej greeted smirking

"Thanks for the invite, yo." Naruto said

"No problem at all, man. Just, uh...Just remember me when you wax, a'ight?"

"Always." Naruto smirked looking to the two unknowns and back to Tej "They got deep pockets?"

Tej laughed as he nodded "Real deep."

Naruto still smirking turned to Suki "What's up, Suki? What do you say we kick it a nickel?"

"Hey, hey, hey, nobody said nothin' about raisin' the stakes." José said causing Naruto to look at him

"I understand, but if your to much of a pussy to run with the big dogs, I'm sure these nice people would would back off the line so you can go home?"

"Oooh!" everyone sounded off

"Hey. Hey. Hey." Jose said to his crew before he glared at Naruto "Okay. Thirty-five large. Three cinco."

Naruto smirked as he handed his money to Tej, and made his way to his car

"Thirty-five large, huh?" Micheal asked

"Either that or you can go home, brah." Tej said with his Han out

Micheal pulled the money out and put it in Tej's hand "Yeah. It's all there." he said walking toward the driver side of his car

"It better be." Tej said before he walked over to Suki, "Damn, Suki. Uh, when you gonna pop my clutch, huh?"

"As soon as you get the right set of tools." Suki smirked handing over her money

"Yeah, a'ight." Tej said walking off, and turning to the spectators as Naruto saw a Latina in the crowd watching him, and narrowed his eyes as he studied her before he got in and watched as she walked off

"All right, back up. Back up. Let's go. Let's go." Tej said motioning everyone to get back before Naruto's exhaust spewed flames causing the people to jump back

"Whoa!"

"Yeah, back y'all asses up. Back up. Back up. Before you turn into barbecue around here. It's not a game. This is serious. All right. Everybody keep your hands real, real clear, all right? 'Cause I got a surprise for y'all this evening."

"Go, Mikey! You got this baby!"

Micheal looked in his rear view mirror at his crew and nodded "I got this. I got this."

Naruto was texting on his phone and smirking as the other racers looked over to him "Ready." dropping his phone in his lap Naruto grabbed the steering wheel "Set!"

Naruto began to burn rubber "Go!"

Naruto took off, easily pulling ahead with Micheal behind him, Jose in third, and Suki behind the pack

Naruto hit the first corner and glanced in his rear view mirror to see Suki trying to get past Jose but he wasn't letting her, and Micheal was keeping up pretty well, "Interesting." he smirked before he double clutched and began to pull away

"I got this!" Micheal yelled as he and Naruto turnedanother corner and he immediately hit the nitrous button pulling ahead of Naruto who frowned

"Amateur." Naruto said seeing the use of No2

Micheal began to make sure he stayed in front of Naruto "You ain't passin' me, dawg. You ain't passin' me. Come on!"

Naruto remained calm as he stayed on Michael's bumper

Meanwhile Suki was trying to get passed Jose who figured if he had no chance of coming in first he would make sure he didn't come in behind the girl "Move, bitch!" Suki yelled

"Ha!" Jose laughed "Pendeja! Uh-uh. Not tonight, baby."

"Bend over, boy." Suki said slamming on the gas and slamming into José

"Damn, girl!" Jose yelled getting control of his car, but not quickly enough as Suki pulled around and ahead of him

"Yes!" Suki yelled before she focused on catching up with Naruto

"Last turn. Last turn." Micheal said as he turned the corner but his turn was to wide as Naruto snuck in front of him

"To wide bro!" Naruto yelled as he passed Micheal

"Hell no!" Micheal yelled pressing his nitrous button and pulled ahead of Naruto "Whoo-h-h-hoo! Let it go, dawg!"

Naruto smirked as Micheal pulled away "Okay, let's see if you can keep it." Naruto said as he began to gain on Micheal

Tej was at the finish line with the spectators on his walkie "Yo, Jimmy, hit it, baby. Hit it!" everyone watched as the bridge began to raise "A'ight. Y'all see that? Told y'all I had a surprise. How you like that for a finale?"

Micheal, looked at the bridge in shock as Naruto chuckle "Tej." he said before Micheal used his nitrous again, while Naruto waited for a moment and finally pressed his own

As the two cars drove off the bridge Micheal groaned from the funny feeling he got in his balls, from being in the air

"Whoo-hoo!" Naruto yelled as his car flew over Michaels and he landed in front of him and continued to sped off, as Micheal landed hard and his wheel began to spark as he spun out of control and crashed

Suki followed next and wrecked her front bumper but smiled as she made it while José was a pussy and turned around not even attempting to finish

Naruto came to the finish line in a power slide, followed by Suki as Naruto got out the car smiling "Tell me y'all saw that, man. Speedy and Suki sprayed the bridge, and I need to start making y'all pay to see this shit."

Tej, and the spectators crowded around Naruto and his car as Tej pulled out the money "I got over 10 stacks for my man right here, a'ight? That's what I'm talkin' about, man. Play with it. Smells good, don't it?"

Naruto took the money and handed half to Tej "Always." Naruto said as Tej took the money

"Right. Y'all see this?Everybody take a real good look. This what you call mutual respect. A'ight, let's clear out. Anybody down for another race?"

Naruto smirked and turned to his car, as the Latina that he saw earlier walked over "Nice driving."

"Thanks. Didn't know cops, appreciated street races."

The latina frowned "What makes you say that I'm a cop."

"When you've been where I've been, seen what I've seen, its easy to spot a cop. Although I have to say they are getting more beautiful." Naruto smirked "Monica."

Monica Fuentes smirked "Thought you didn't remember one night stands?'

"Well we had a lot of fun, together. So are you here on business or pleasure?" Naruto asked

Monica smirked and made to speak but sirens sounded off and Naruto winked at her before he hopped into his car and sped off

Naruto turned the corner and sped down the street narrowing his eyes as he noticed that these cops seemed more organized like they've been waiting for a while, as he saw a man in front of a car aiming a rifle at him, Naruto tried to sped passed him but a harpoon hit his car and it began to shut down

"Shit." Naruto yelled, and before he could get out and get away on foot he was surrounded by cops with flashlights, and guns

"Let me see your hands "

Naruto put up his middle fingers in response "How's this?" Naruto asked getting glared in return

2 Hours Later

Naruto had his feet kicked up on the table with his hood on as he slept in an interrogation room, when 2 officers entered and slammed a hand on the table causing Naruto to open his eyes

"So, how long you been in south Florida?" an agent asked

"Lawyer." Naruto said

"We know you're Naruto Uzumaki, son of race legend Minato Namikaze."

'Lawyer." Naruto said before his attention went to an overweight African American mam in a suit

"How you doing Mr. Uzumaki, I am Federal Agent Bilkins. We have a mutual friend Brian O'Connor."

"Never heard of him. Lawyer." Naruto said causing Bilkins to smirk

"He'd said you'd say that. Let's take a walk, I have a proposition that you might like to hear." Bilkins said causing Naruto to look at him before an agent stood him up and uncuffed him

Moments Later

Naruto was slouching in his chair as he was being briefed "Carter Verone. Born in Argentina. But he's lived most of his life in Miami. Now he owns the biggest import/ export business in the state. Unfortunately, the cartels have been successful getting drugs into Miami. But they've had a hard time gettin' the cash out. We've been surveilling him for a year, but we've never been able to put him and the money together." Agent Markham said as Naruto stood up and walked to the vending machine and shook something loose and a bag of Hotfries, and a carrot cake dropped and he took both before walking back to his seat as Agent Markham glared at him and continued talking

"We've swept his house, his warehouses..."

"Nothing. Customs here has done a great job of getting us this far. I'm just here to help get them over the top.

"I was able to get an agent in undercover... working travel and logistics for him. Recently, Verone put her in charge of finding some new drivers." Markham said as Naruto ate his chips

"Right. Although we can't confirm her status right now."

"Right that cute latina at the race. I saw her." Naruto said

"She's one of mine. She's all right." Markham said looking at Naruto who smirked as he continued to chew

"She's been in with Verone nearly a year. Even lives at the compound with him now."

"Look, it was the F.B.I.'s idea to bring you in here. I'm against it. But we need some good drivers that can put this asshole and his money together. You're gonna roll with Agent Dunn here."

"And if I don't?" Naruto asked

Bilkins leaned forward and handed Naruto a large file "Well, here's a list of the laws you broke since you turned 18. Obstruction of justice, attempted murder, armed robbery, aiding and abetting. You know the rap sheet. Now, we can make this all go away in the interest of justice, if you're willing to play ball."

Naruto frowned as he looked through the file "If I do this I pick my partner, and you give him the same deal." Naruto said

"Toretto is off the table." Bilkins said immediately causing Naruto to grunt

"Don't know where he is anyway." Naruto lied

"So who'd you have in mind?" Bilkins asked

"My brother, someone who I know I can trust and drives almost as good as me. His name is Roman Pearce." Naruto smirked

2 Days Later

Barstow, California

Naruto and Bilkins were at a roller durby watching as Roman made short work of his competition "That's your boy in the Monte Carlo?"

"Yeah, that's him. Taught him everything he knows." Naruto said with a smirk "And he's down for anything."

"I see, he's got quite a record, including three years upstate. Says here he's on house arrest now. Can't go more than 100 yards from his home."

"Thanks to Brian Earl Spilner." Naruto scoffed "I'll be back."

Naruto got up and walked off as Bilkins continued to watch Roman, getting somewhere quiet outside he called a number "Hey Mia."

"Naruto where are you?" Mia asked

"I'm in Barstow, kinda got caught by Custom Agents and now the Feds want me to do a job for them. In exchange for my freedom."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll try to turn this into my favor, but if all things fails I want you to go to that address I gave you, it's a warehouse filled with cars, and cash."

"Don't talk like that."

"I told your brother I'd look out for you, that's the only reason I agreed to this deal, and either the Feds flip on me, or this guy kills me. We both know that even after I do this, they'll still be on me to find Dom, so my plan to wait till the heat died down to return to you and Letty is over."

'Where are you going to go?"

"I don't know, just know that I got you."

"Just be careful alright?"

"I'm always careful." Naruto smirked hanging up before he saw Roman walking to his trailer, and smirked

Roman was smirking as he counted his winnings heard "Aye you Tyrese looking as mother fucka!"

"What you say pu-" Roman stopped when he saw Naruto walking up

"What's up bro? Where the hoes at?" Naruto asked

"Shit, you got em, blondie I'm tryna be like you." Roman said smirking as he and Naruto gave each other a brotherly hug laughing

"Aw, look at you, man. Got some muscle on you, and shit."

"I did 3 years upstate. Food was crap, what did you expect for me to come back fat?" Roman asked as Naruto chuckled before he got serious

"Naw, but listen though, I got a job for you." Naruto said causing Roman to raise an eyebrow before he saw Bilkins behind Naruto causing Naruto to glance back over his shoulder "I need you to come to Miami and drive with me. Feds will clear your record, and take that thing off your ankle."

"And?" Roman asked causing Naruto to smirk

"You know, I'll make sure money ends up in your pocket."

Roman looked around for a moment before he nodded and smirked at Naruto "I'm in." causing Naruto to smirk

Day Later

Naruto and Roman were now in a hanger with the Feds and Customs Agents as a truck backed into the hanger and the back door opened up and Monica was standing there "Naruto Uzumaki, Roman Pearce, meet Monica Fuentes."

"Do they have background on Verone?" Monica asked

"They've been briefed." Bilkins said as Monica dropped from the truck and walked to the two criminals

"Good. All right, here's the deal. Verone's looking for drivers. I've arranged for both of you to join up. I've also hired some thugs. You know, to make it legit."

"When do we start?" Roman asked smirking

"Right now." Monica said before two Mitsubishi's were revealed

"Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!" Roman sounded off looking at the convertible "Don't even think about takin' the convertible. It might loosen your mousse."

"No, that's cool. Don't fuck with Mitsubishi anyway." Naruto walking toward the Evo

"Damn! Where you all confiscate these rims from, man?" Roman asked looking at the Spider

"Check in with us after you meet him." Bilkins said walking off

"You gonna have any problems with these two knuckleheads?" Markham asked

"I can handle 'em." Monica said glancing over to Naruto who was looking over his temporary vehicle

"They give you any trouble at all, you let me know." Markham said

"Thanks, Markham." Monica said shaking his hand before she headed over to Naruto "I'll ride with you."

"Why she gotta ride with you." Roman asked

"Cause I'm the man." Naruto smirked getting in his car before he drove off followed by Roman

Later

Naruto drove following Monica's directions "So how long you been a cop?" he asked making conversation

'Lost track. I was assigned to go undercover the day we first met." Monica said causing Naruto to nod "Turn here."

"You alright?" Naruto asked looking at her

"You might want to keep your eyes on the road playboy."

Naruto smirked "You think we're going to crash?"

"Haven't decided yet." Monica said looking Naruto in the eyes, before he smirked and slammed his lips into hers causing her to moan in surprise before she began to return the kiss as Naruto sped up, before he pulled back as he slammed of the brakes causing her to laugh

"He did the stare and drive on you didn't he?" Roman asked causing the two to look over to him "He got that from me."

Naruto laughed as Roman pulled off

30 minutes later they arrived at the compound to see the other drivers lined up outside "Once we get in here, your on your own." Monica said

Naruto nodded as she walked off, while he looked to Roman who slapped the back of his head "You hittin that?"

"Years ago." Naruto said

"Hn, well keep your shit in your pants. We got a lick to hit homie."

"Bitch, I'm single. We here to hand him over to the Feds, and take most of the drug money. Me screwing his girl is just a bonus." Naruto said causing Roman to scoff

"Hey, where did you get them cars, the bottom of a cereal box?" a driver asked getting they're attention as Roman laughed

"Eh! Real funny, Fonzie." Roman said sarcastically "Ass."

Everyone smirked before they were signaled to follow two guards up to the roof "Drivers License." the guard said to Naruto with his hand out as Naruto was given a pat down

"What driver's license?" Naruto asked he was a wanted man why the hell would he go to the DMV for any kind of identification

A picture was taken of Naruto, before everyone looked up when a man walked out before them, and leaned against the balcony

"Thank you for coming on such short notice. My red Ferrari was confiscated yesterday, and it sits in an impound lot in Little Haiti. It's about 20 miles from here. The car isn't important. What is important is the package I left in the glove box." Naruto and Roman smirked

"You been keeping up with your free running?" Naruto asked quietly

"Yeah." Roman said having been taught by Naruto as a kid to run, drive, and fight

"The first team back here with the package will have an opportunity to work for me."

"What, we gotta audition?" a man with a ponytail asked

"Nobody's got a gun to your head. That's it." Carter said and immediately Naruto and Roman ran up and jumped off the balcony caught a branch and landed in a roll and headed toward their cars, while everyone watched before the drivers ran for their cars to get there first

Naruto and Roman sped down the highway with the other racers speeding after them "Come on cuz!" Roman yelled as he drove beside Naruto who looked at him

"Let's see if you still got it, Rome!" Naruto yelled as he shifted gears and weaved through traffic pulling in front of Roman

Roman smirked as he double clutched "Why must I chase the fox?" he chuckled as he pulled up beside Naruto and flipped him off, twirling it around for good measure as Naruto laughed while his friend pulled ahead of him

"Okay." Naruto said as he and Roman drove between two trucks

A red Mustang tried to mimic the two friends and was crushed the driver dying, with his partner slamming into him and overturning his own car

"Let's see if you still got it Naruto!" Roman yelled the duo not worried about the other drivers as Naruto eyes surveyed the road, and he smirked before he pulled ahead of Roman and with a yank of his ebrake began did a 180 spin and began to drive backwards

"What's good Rome!" Naruto yelled putting up his own middle finger

"Show off!" Roman yelled

"I'm the king of these streets boy!" Naruto yelled before he saw that he was about to miss his exit "Shit!"

Quickly Naruto righted his car and took the exit, as the friends drove through little Hati, they didn't stop for the man in the street and arrived to the impound lot, growing annoyed with all the boats till they got to the cars

Roman took off his shirt and punched the window out "Really?" Naruto asked causing Roman to look at him, as Naruto opened the door and Roman shrugged, with a shake of his head, Naruto began to check the car

"Look in the center." Roman said when Naruto couldn't find it after a moment and doing so, Naruto found the package

"Now put your blouse back on." Naruto said

"Dont be a hater." Roman replied as they jogged back to their cars when the others arrived and they saw that 3 cars were gone, when the other drivers made to get out sirens caused everyone to jump and look back to see Markham and Dunn

"What the hell they doing here?" Naruto and Roman asked before they both pulled out their weapons and without hesitation opened fire on the car, and got in their own before they drove off

It was a smooth ride back to the compound where Carter was waiting on the two, as Naruto walked up and handed the man his package Roman called out "Aye man, you got somethin'to eat up in there? We hungry."

Naruto smirked as Carter looked between the two, before he turned to Monica "Sit 'em by the pool."

"Mm-hmm." Monica nodded as he walked off and she smiled at them "Nice. Come on."

The trio walked to the pool and sat down at the pool, as Roman observed Monica "You sure are cozy in this big ol' mansion. Sleepin' with the enemy."

Naruto scoffed before he looked up when Carter walked over and sat down and began to open the package and Naruto's eyebrow twitched when he saw it was only a cigar, while Roman glared

"We did all that for a damn, cigar?" Roman asked

"No you did that for a job." Carter said as he got his cutter "Do you really think that I would let somebody impound my car? The boatyard's mine. Oh, by the way, you two owe me a gate. But I'll just take it off your cut."

Roman laughed causing Carter to look at him "Off our cut."

"Yeah."

"I like that." Roman said looking to Naruto

"Good." Carter said

"What's this job you got for us anyway?" Naruto asked

"Come with me." Carter said standing up and everyone followed after him away from the house "The house has ears in it. I have something I want you to carry from North Beach to the Keys."

"What is it?" Naruto asked

"Just put in the car what I tell you to, drive it to me and don't let anyone stop you, understand?"

"No." Naruto said causing Carter to look at him "We're putting our ass on the line to haul some shit for you, and we'll be comfortable knowing exactly what it is that we are hauling."

Carter stared at Naruto for a moment, the balls on this kid "Your going to be transporting 80 million dollars, of my money."

Roman wanted to smirk but kept it suppressed as he knew that Naruto was not about to let 80 million dollars pass him by without taking some of it, "Any chance of cop trouble?"

"No. I'm buying you a window of time, but it's not gonna be open very long. You make it, and I'll personally hand you 100 G's at the finish line." Carter said

"Make it 100 G's a piece, papi." Roman said causing Carter to smirk "Look, man, obviously, your pockets ain't nervous."

As Roman was reaching in, Carter slapped his arm away "Hey, hey, hey. Don't ever touch me."

"Ours are empty." Roman said chewing on the donut he had grabbed from the table "Like I said, we hungry."

Naruto withheld a smile as Carter stared at them "I got an idea. Why don't you two boys join us at the club a little later tonight?"

"Yeah. Pearl at midnight?" Monica asked

"We'll get to know each other a little better." Carter nodded

"All right. Sounds good. We'll see you tonight. See ya." Naruto said walking off with Roman

"Hey, you!" Carter called causing the two to stop "Your pockets aren't empty."

"Damn." Roman whispered as Naruto shook his head

"I'll take my cutter back."

Roman walked over and handed Carter his cutter back "Hey, man, I figured you had, like, 12 or 13 these laying around."

"Just get out of here." Carter said as Roman walked over to Naruto

As the duo walked away Naruto suddenly wrapped his arms around Roman's neck when they were out of sight "Are you serious?"

"Get off me, man." Roman said slipping out of the hold

"You stealing a fucking cutter, and you don't even smoke." Naruto said

"Think I'm gonna let somebody stare me down? I didn't let nobody stare me down in jail, homeboy. Think I'm gonna let it fly on a beach? And you, I'll take my cutter back. Rich ass."

"You a idiot." Naruto said shaking his head walking to his car

"Yeah whatever, so what's the play?"

"Do the drop, and take 10 million each." Naruto said

"Why not all of it?" Roman asked

"We still need our records clean right?" Naruto asked before he and Roman got into their cars and drove off

Tej's Garage

Naruto and Roman pulled up to Tej's garage, and he lead Roman toward the back "Man, Tej's garage is ridiculous. He's got the best of everything. Snap-on tools. All these lifts are brand-new. They're only maybe a couple months old. Hey, yo, Jimmy. What's up, man?"

"What up, dude?" Jimmy asked

"This my brother Roman, when you get a second, I want you to check out the Evo and the Spyder and make sure everything's copecetic." Naruto said

"Evo? Where'd you get an Evo from?" Jimmy asked

"Well, it's a long story." Naruto said

"I got you, man." Jimmy nodded

"All right, thanks, Jimmy." Naruto said walking off with Roman

"Man, it's so hot and humid out here, I can't even wear no drawers." Roman smirked

"Yeah, tell me about it." Naruto said

"Look at all this potential out here." Roman said as a jetski race was happening with Tej shouting at the man he had money on

"Don't do that, man. Damn!" Tej yelled

Roman looked back when 3 girls in bikinis walked by smiling "Girl, you know your boy can help you put that fire out. Look at the bubble on that, that's beauty right there."

Naruto smirked as he walked over to Tej, with Roman following but keeping an eye on the girl he had spotted "Hey, Tej Parker, Roman Pearce." Naruto introduced before Roman and Tej gave each other a fist bump

"Come on, baby..." Tej yelled as he focused on the race

"Basically, he's the man to know in Miami. He's got his finger in absolutely everything."Naruto explained getting a non of understanding before Naruto looked at his ex "What's goin' on, Suki?" Naruto asked

"What's up, baby? How you doing?" Suki asked as Naruto kissed her cheek

"I'm good. What's this?" Naruto asked looking at what Suki was drawing

"It's a work in progress. It's not finished yet." Suki said showing her unfinished drawing of her remodeled car

"That's some artistic shit. You got talent, girl." Roman said

"Thanks." Suki said shaking Roman's hand

"Yeah, she's good." Naruto said as they turned to the race

"Do or die. Bring it home, Ray. Bring it home, Ray. Bring it home. Yeah, baby! Pay up! Pay up! Pay up!" Tej yelled standing up

"That's how they do it out here, man?" Roman asked

"Every day."

"That's crazy." Roman smiled

"Right here, right now. What's up, man? You don't look too happy. A'ight? Expeditiously, man. I need it quick right here." Tej said as he went about getting his money, before he ended up beside Naruto and Roman

"I see you about your money, homey. You race too?" Roman asked

"Naw, man. I hit a wall doin', like, a buck 20 couple years ago, you know? Ever since then, I just been organizing and collecting, man." Tej said counting his winnings

"Tej, check it out. He's gonna be in town for a while. Is there anyway he could use that cot?" Naruto asked

"What's wrong with your place, man?" Tej asked

"No, I don't wanna stay with him. He got bad habits." Roman said causing Tej, and Naruto to smirk

"A'ight, man. Show him around real quick, a'ight? I'll be up there in a minute."

"Good lookin'" Roman said as he and Naruto headed up front

"A'ight, who want a chance to win their money back?" Tej asked

With Jimmy

Jimmy was under the hood of the Evo looking at what he had to work with "What's up, Jimmy? So you ever seen anything like this before?"

"No. Both of them are wired up like I never seen before." Jimmy said walking to the Spyder

"What?" Rome asked

"Yeah, man. They got us wired with G.P.S. That's why Markham knew we were gonna be at that impound lot." Naruto said walking over to Jimmy

"Yo, you the master mechanic. Why don't you just yank that shit up out of there?" Roman asked

"I'll try, but this ain't LoJack. The D.I.S. Box, the engine management system, hell, the main harness. The G.P.S. Is spidered into all of that." Jimmy explained as Tej, and Suki walked up

"Hey, tell me somethin', man. Do I even want to know where the Mazda is, dawg?" Tej asked

"Or where you been the past couple of days? Or where the hell you got these rides from?" Suki asked looking

"Yeah, because, they wired so hot that whoever's trackin' these things will know every time you don't wear your seat belt." Jimmy said

"Long story." Naruto sighed "Just do what you can, Jimmy."

"I got ya." Jimmy said as Naruto lead Roman away

"Hey, bro, check it out. You see that Cadillac across the street over there?" Naruto asked

"Yeah." Roman said looking over to the car

"Yeah, well, they've been on us since we left Verone's house." Naruto said

"I got you." Roman nodded as Naruto walked over and stopped some teenagers that were riding bikes passed

"Hey, y'all want to make $40?"

"Each?" a boy asked causing Naruto to smirk

Carter's two guards were by talking amongst themselves, watching their boss two new drivers when Roman appeared in the window "Elian and Fidel! Hey, man, I'll clean your windshield for you." Roman said spraying liquid on the windshield and wiping it off causing it to smear

"What are you doin', man?"

"Uno, tres, cuatro, "fourtro," taco. Everything's copecetic, homey." Roman asked before the guards got out and tried to rush Roman who pulled out a lighter and tossed it onto the gas he sprayed on the car "Kiss my ass, putos."

"Shit!" the men tried to put out the fire while Roman hopped into Naruto's Mustang, and they drove off, while the men noticed that they didn't have tires their car was sitting on cement blocks, causing them to glare after the laughing friends, while the teenagers Naruto paid, rolled the 4 wheels into an alleyway, each 40 dollars richer

East Coast Fisheries

Naruto and Roman arrived to check in with Customs "He's gonna blow our cover before we even get started." Roman complained

"Hey, Bilkins, can you tell me what went wrong?" Naruto asked

"That's what I wanna know." Bilkin's said before Markham appeared with Dunn and had a gun on the two

"Show me your hands! Come on. Keep 'em up!"

Naruto, and Roman glared before Markham and Dunn rushed them, before Naruto grabbed Dunn and slammed his head into the wall breaking his nose, whIle Markham was put in a chokehold by Roman

"Whats going on here?" Naruto asked with Dunn's gun at the ready

"You and Roman were running." Bilkins' said

"Oh, Monica didn't tell you that Verone was testing us?" Naruto asked

"No."

"Then maybe before you try to blow our cover you should check with your inside woman." Naruto said as he looked over to Rome who pushed Markham who fell to his knees gasping for breath before he walked over to a bag of food

"H-hey..that's mine." Markham said looking at Roman who was sniffing inside the bag

"So?" Roman asked

After filling in Bilkins, and his boys, the duo left, to put in there side of the plan, to get away with 10 million each, and brought in Tej and Suki, who would both get a mill for their parts, first they needed two cars, and they happened to have spotted 2 muscle cars perfect for the job they were working

Later

Naruto and Rome watched as who they take to calling Fonzie and Fabio arrive with their girlfriends "Fonzie and Fabio. Glad you can join us." Roman said

"We heard you boys wanted to get rid of those CrackerJack toys."

"No. Actually we just figured those cars you got deserved better drivers, which is why we're gonna take 'em off your hands." Naruto said

"You know, why don't we settle this now?" Fabio asked stepping forward agressively while Roman got ready to fire on him

"Wait, wait. How about we settle this on the blacktop, huh?" Tej asked stepping up "Each car does it down and back, tag-team style for slips."

"Loser walks home." Suki said

"We came to race." Fonzie said

"Well, load 'em up then.' Tej said before Naruto walked off with Roman

"You remember, how we used to do this, alright those cars are American Muscel, so we're at an disadvantage with these Mitsubishi's."

"So what do we do?"

"Make it up as we go, but we need to save the spray for the way back." Naruto said

"I got you." Roman nodded giving Naruto a high five as they bumped shoulders "I'm gettin' that orange one."

Naruto smirked as he walked over to his car, while Roman hopped in his "You ain't ready, Fabio!"

Roman, and Fabio pulled up to the start line as Tej explained the rules "All right. You each got a barrel to go around down at the end of the road. The second wave gotta sit tight till your partner crosses this line right here. First team to go down and back twice wins the race. At which point, the losers will hand over them keys. Otherwise, you'll be eatin' breakfast through straws from now on. Comprende?"

"I get it." Fabio said looking at Roman who smirked and nodded

"A'ight. Let's race." Tej said

"Come on, you got this, Rome." Suki cheered beside Jimmy

"Let's do it, kid!" Jimmy said

"Hey, you gone, homey. I got this. This is done. You about to lose your car." Roman taunted laughing

"Do it, Rome!" Jimmy yelled with Suki

"Come on. You think I'm worried about this fool, man? This is nothin'." Roman laughed before he looked over to Fabio whose car began to roar loudly rumbling with horsepower

"Aw naw." Suki said as Roman narrowed his eyes and looked to Naruto who nodded which he returned

"Your engine ain't as big as your mouth." Fabio smirked looking at the toad

"Gotta smoke 'em." Roman said taking a deep breath

"All right, here we go." Tej said getting ready to start the race but Suki walked up

"It's all right, baby. I'm gonna handle this."

"Handle it." Tej said placing his hands on Suki's hips

"Ready and... go!"

Roman, and Fabio both took off, with Fabio taking the lead, while Roman kept his wits about him and didn't panic

"You ain't ready. I run these streets." Roman said as he began to gain on Fabio who just arrived at the barrel

"Woo-hoo!" Fabio cheered as he past Roman on the way back, as Roman double clutched and made it to the barrel

"Oh, yeah!" Roman cheered as he began to quickly gain on Fabio "I'ma get you. Oh, I'ma get you!"

"Where's your big mouth now, boy?" Fabio asked laughing

"That car's going home with me, homey." Roman said before he pressed his nitrous button and took off

Fabio saw Roman quickly coming and cursed "Oh, shit." looking around he saw a large sign, and quickly turned into it "Eat this, sucker!"

"Shit!" Roman cursed before he used his experience as a durby driver to run through the sign, cracking his windshield, but it was worth it as he caught up to Fabio and managed to pull ahead of him on the way back winning,

Naruto and Fonzie, both took off, "Let's see what you got kid!" Fonzie yelled, glancing over to Naruto who scoffed before he double clutched and pulled ahead of Fonzie who cursed as he leaned forward like it would give his car an extra boost in speed,

"How you don't know how to drive that car, and your talking shit?" Naruto asked himself looking in his rear view "He should be in the lead."

Naruto to edge on Fonzie flipped him the bird, which made the man angry as Naruto drifted around the barrel and continued to drive, and to add insult to injury held his nitrous button putting even more distance between him and Fonzie crossing the finish line causing Roman to cheer

"Got two new cars! That's all my man!" Roman yelled as he dapped up Jimmy and Tej

"Damn!" Fonzie cursed crossing the finish line

"Y'all ain't ready, homeboy. Get to walkin', Fabio." Roman said as Fabio and the girls he and Fonzie arrived with glared at him while Naruto smirked, before they all got the cars and left the 4 standing in the street looking like someone just kicked their puppy

"Use them bus tokens, partner!" Roman yelled as everyone drove away causing them to laugh

After the race the duo went to meet Verone, and Monica at the club, and watched him torture a cop with a mouse, a bucket, and a blow torch for a window. It pretty much stopped their good mood, so they had turned in

While Naruto was asleep, his eyes snapped open when he heard his floorboards creek, and he shot up, and grabbed the reaching arm and flipped the person onto the bed, with his elbow on their throat, before he saw that it was Monica

Quickly Naruto released her and looked at the clock to see that it was 3AM, "What're you doing here?"

"I told Carter that I had a family emergency, he's not expecting me back till the Morning. Listen, Naruto they're gonna kill you. I heard him telling Enrique and Roberto. Once you finish the run, they're putting a bullet in your head."

Naruto's eyebrow twitched "You sure you heard 'em right?" he asked getting a nod

"I'm sure. I'm sure."

"Thanks for telling me, and I'll handle it." Naruto said causing her to shake her head and hug him which Naruto returned "Hey, it'll be alright, Verone's not the first person to plan to kill me and he will fail like the others."

Monica looked at Naruto to see him with his ridiculous foxy grin causing her to chuckle and look down and realizing that Naruto was totally naked, and she blushed before she kissed him, causing Naruto to open his eyes before he began to return the kiss, as Monica crawled onto his lap, and they fell back on the bed

Dawn

Naruto, grabbed his clothes along with Monica, who had to get going, when Roman walked in "Verone's boys is outs..." Roman paused seeing Monica who fixed her shirt before he looked to Naruto "Really?"

Naruto shrugged "I need you to stall alright."

"You changed a bit man." Roman said

"You haven't either, now stall for me alright." Naruto said causing Roman to sigh before he walked outside

Roman walked out to see the two Mexican guards trying to look through the windows "Find what you was lookin' for?" he asked causing them to turn toward him and walk over glaring all the while "Hey, buddy. Hi, guys. How ya doin'?" Roman held his hand out to shake their hands but they just glared causing him to sigh and take his arm back "Oh, man, y'all still mad about y'all car? Don't even trip, homey. Come on, man. You can't take a joke?...Verone pay y'all to keep a straight face like that? Cause if I was makin' money, shit, I'd get that mole removed off my damn nose...How much he pay y'all anyway? Every time I see y'all, man, y'all got the silk shirts on, jewelry, you know, lookin' real Miami. You know? I caught you walkin' up in the club, you got the hamburger meat all hangin' out, you know?"

Naruto walked out and smirked hearing Roman "Donde est?" the bald one asked

"Who?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow only for Enrique to motion Roberto to go inside and the man walked forward

"You ain't comin' on my..." Roman began only for Roberto to shove a gun in his face, and Naruto acted quickly by snatching it, and pistol whip Roberto, while Roman, saw Enrique reaching for his own weapon and punched him to the ground and snatched his weapon before he and Naruto cocked the guns

"You don't know who y'all fucking with." Naruto said as he nodded to Roman "We'll tell Verona that he'll be needing two new fat smelly Spanish speaking guards."

Naruto and Roman were about to pull the trigger when Verona showed up "Enough!" he yelled causing the two to look at him but keep their weapons on the two

"Did you send them over here?' Naruto asked with a glare

"I'm looking for Monica." Verona said

"Why would she be here?" Naruto asked only for Carter to remain silent "We work for you as drivers, your marital problems are your own, we can give a shit, as long we get paid on the amount we agreed upon. Your boys trying to run up in my house, is a quick way for them to end up dead."

"My mistake." Carter said looking at Naruto

"Well this mistake is going to cost you an extra 20 G's." Naruto said causing Roman to smirk and Carter to frown "Or we can kill these two fat peices of shit now, then you, and we go hunt for all of your money."

"I like the sound of that." Roman said as Carter looked them in the eyes and saw that they were serious and he clenched his hands into fist

"I'll get you the extra money." Carter gritted out

"Perfect." Naruto smiled before he tossed the gun into the ocean followed by Roman as Enrique and Roberto got up glaring at the two before they walked over to Carter

"Tomorrow, Roberto and Enrique are gonna be riding along with you just so that we don't have any problems. I'll see you guys in a bit." Carter said turning and leaving with the two,

"Change of plan." Naruto said causing Roman to look at him "We're taking 30 each."

"Yeah!" Roman said following Naruto into the house

Later

Naruto and Roman stood across from Bilkin's and the Customs agents "Nice shirt, Bilkins." Roman said

"It's my day off." Bilkin's said

"Yeah. Well, anyhow, this is the deal. Last night, Verone threatened a cop into giving us a window. We're driving to an airstrip, in the Keys, off of Nallwood Avenue. Verone has a plane there, and he's taking off for good." Naruto revealed

"Wait a minute. How do you know this?" Markham asked

"Monica. She's doin' her job. She warned us." Roman said

"She warned you about what?" Bilkins asked

"Verone plans to kill us after we give him the money." Naruto said

"Driving into an ambush was never part of the deal. I'm calling this off." Bilkins replied

"Like hell you are. This is a Customs case, Bilkins. No one's calling this off unless I do." Markham said before he walked up with 2 walkies "Look. This is real simple. You make the run. You get Verone and his cash together so I can move in for the bust. All right? You don't, I will find enough charges on both of you to make you disappear. Take these. We're gonna have G.P.S. On you The whole time to make sure you don't get any cute ideas."

"And to make sure nothing happens to them, right?" Bilkins asked as Markham began to leave

"Yeah, right." Markham said dismissively

"What a dick." Naruto said getting nods from the others before he and Roman walked off to meet with Tej

30 Minutes Later

Naruto and Roman walked beside Tej outside a large warehouse "Look, folk, if y'all really wanna carry out this plan, it's definitely the best place to do it. So what do y'all think, man?"

"I think it's perfect. What do they store here?" Naruto asked getting a smirk from Tej

After getting the plan together, Tej went to get the word out while Naruto and Roman went to the garage to work on their new muscle cars for their upcoming job

Next Day

Naruto and Roman drove to their meeting place, as they talked overy the walkies for the pigs eavesdropping "Yeah, so you know what to do. Just stay cool, keep focused. Remember, the airstrip's on Nallwood Avenue. It's the third exit after the bridge." Naruto said pulling to a stop

"Got it." Roman said stopping beside Naruto

"So, you ready for this?" Naruto asked looking at his best friend who smiled and leaned on his door

"Come on, man. Guns, murderers and crooked cops? I was made for this, brah."

The two laughed before they saw Enrique with Robert arrive and frowned before they looked at each other and nodded

Naruto and Roman followed after Enrique who lead them to Verone's trailer property, with Naruto taking note of a woman who looked to be hanging up clothes on a clothing line but he saw that she had a walkie in her hand and her shoes were those of a cops and not a stay at home trailer park mom

Enrique and Roberto got out of the car and retrieved two sledgehammers "Come on." Enrique said

Roberto knocked and exchanged words with the man inside who nodded and ran off with a duffel bag before he and Enrique entered the home, while Naruto and Roman watched as the busted in the wall, then Roberto walked to the back and cut open a mattress that was filled with money, along with pillows on the couch and the two smirked exchanging a glance as Roberto, and Enrique filled 4 duffels each

"Load up." Enrique ordered tossing the duffel out of the house

Naruto and Roman both put 4 duffels in their trunks, before they all looked up when they heard sirens "Cops." Naruto said closing his trunk and hopping into his car along with Roman who paused before he ran and put a small boulder on the gas pedal causing the Jeep that Enrique was driving to go speeding into the oncoming squad cars before the 2 sped off

Naruto and Roman sped on the highway away from the cops as Roberto and Enrique clutched onto the seat belts nervously "You know what you're doin', man?" Roberto asked

"Of course, I'm used to hearing police sirens as I drive." Naruto said as he looked back to see Roman keeping up with him while a chopper was overhead

Roman looked over his shoulder in his blindspot to see about 20 squad cars gaining ground "Oh, shit!"

"They're catching up, man!" Roberto yelled

"You think I don't know that?!" Naruto yelled back swerving between two cars "Shit, shut the fuck up and let me do what I do!"

Naruto and Roman continued to lead the cops to where they needed them to be, when a chopper flew over them and an officer on the side with a large weapon aimed at them

"Shit." Naruto said recognising the device as he grabbed his walkie "Roman do not let that shit hit you, alright, they can stall your car."

"I got you!" Roman said before the office shot at them and they began to swerve, and Naruto's door was tags, the harpoon almost inpaling his leg if he hadn't of moved it back,

Quickly Naruto reached out and tried to pull the harpoon out and after much struggle he did so, before he handed it to Roberto "Lean out and toss that at a squad car."

"What?!" Roberto yelled as Naruto forced the harpoon into Roberto's hands

"Just do, man damn. Stop being a pussy and throw it at a car." Naruto demanded, causing Roberto to pray to himself in Spanish and lean out the window and toss it at a squad car hitting the cars hood wore the car immediately stalled causing the car to spin out and collide with other squad cars thinning out the herd not by much though, but the distance it put between them was good enough

Naruto and Roman lead the cops and choppers to the warehouse and pulled in quickly getting out as 4 people grabbed the duffels from the cars while they lead Roberto and Enrique to their Yenko Camaro, and Dodge Challenger, and unknown to Enrique and Roberto one duffel bag was put into each car while the others was given to Jimmy, who left to the garage with $60,000,000

Naruto and Roman sped off as the other street racers got ready to perform their scramble, as the two made a clean break

"Ain't that some driving for your ass!" Roman yelled to Enrique as they turned onto the highway as the man laughed

"Good job, man." Enrique said

"Whatever, man. You supposed to be a stone-face killer. You over there grabbin' your seat belt." Roman laughed

Meanwhile Naruto was on his phone with Tej who was being written a ticket along with Suki "Hey, Tej. Thanks a lot. You're clutch. I owe you one, big time." he said

"Yeah, man, you really do owe me, man." Tej said being careful not to say Naruto's name "You really do... Us. Suki says you owe us, a'ight?"

Naruto hung up and grabbed his walkie "Yo, Rome. You there, man?"

"Come in. What's up, man?" Roman asked

"It looks like we got just one more trick left, huh?"

"My pleasure, buddy. Let's do it, baby." Roman said

Naruto smirked as he and Roman got into a lone highway "So check this out." Naruto said reaching over and grabbing Roberto's head and slamming it into the dashboard, before a chop to the neck caused the man to gag, before Naruto reached behind the seat grabbed his Mac-10 fitted with an extended clip and a suppresser and unloaded it into the side of Roberto's head before he hit the button and the door blew off followed by Roberto's chair sending the man into the lake giving the gators a nice meal

"Enjoyin' the ride?" Roman asked as he cruised along the road miles behind Naruto for right now "Man, it's a fast car, huh? Man, it's a classic. Old school. American muscle. Man, this car can do all kinda things, man. Wanna see?"

Enrique sighed

"Check this out right here, homey." Roman said unbuckling Enrique's searbelt

"Yo! What are you doin', man?" Enrique yelled

"Shut up!" Roman said his 9mm in Enrique's face before he pulled the trigger, and he pressed his own button sending Enrique's corpse to the lake for the gators as well "Ejecto seato," cuz! It worked.! I love this button!" Roman yelled laughing as he sped up to catch up with Naruto

Naruto was in his car looking at the gps tracker he had for Monica's phone he had activated when she was asleep as Roman pulled up "You ready?" Roman asked

"Born that way." Naruto smirked before he and Roman got out grabbed their weapons and the duffel from the trunk before they walked into the netting place to see Verone had 2 armed men with him along with the shotgun he had himself

"Yo, Carter what's good bruh!" Naruto said causing Carter to look at them and look around for Roberto and Enrique

"Where's Roberto and Enrique?"

"Hell's Kitchen." Naruto shrugged

"New York?" Carter asked

"No." Naruto smirked before he and Roman tossed the duffels

"Where's the rest?"

"That's all of it." Naruto said causing Carter to narrow his eyes and aim his shotgun at them along with the other two men

"Where's my money?" Carter glared only for Naruto to point to the duffels

"There's all there was. Roberto and Enrique said fuck you, they have bigger plans than being some wannabe scarface lapdogs and left." Naruto said

"And you guys didn't stop them?" Carter asked not believing a word of this

"Wasn't our problem, we delivered your money not all of it but what was put in our cars, that was the deal. So where's our money?" Naruto said watching intently as his hand drifted back to his waistband where his MAC was waiting whIle Roman who had his hands behind his back was already armed

Carter cocked his shotgun and Roman and Naruto immediately aimed and opened fire on the two armed men while getting to cover from the shotgun blasts, as Carter grabbed Monica by her hair and tried to back pedal for his yatch when Roman shot him in the shoulder causing him to shout and release her as he tried to run but Naruto grabbed Roman's gun and shot Carter in the back sending him to the ground

The two ran forward to see Carter trying to crawl but Monica grabbed his shoutgun and aimed it at his head "It's over Carter." she said causing Carter to glare at her

"You okay?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, I'm great." Monica smiled

Minutes Later

Naruto and Roman were leaning away on their cars as Customs and FBI agents ran around doing their jobs when Markham walked up "So, there were two bags total, huh?"

"I expected there to be more, but yeah." Naruto nodded

"So we good, right? My record's clean?" Roman asked

"You held up your end. Your records are clean." Markham said getting nods from the two

"Alright, then we're out of here. Pleasure doing business with you Markham, I actually had fun doing this undercover thing." Naruto said shaking Markham's hand before he and Roman walked off over to Bilkins, and Monica

"We took care of your decoys. They're free and clear. There's a sedan out on the road for you. Try to bring it back in one piece." Bilkins said causing the two to laugh .

"Yeah. Thanks a lot, Bilkins." Naruto said shaking the man's hand

"You're all right. Thanks. Thanks for lookin' out, man." Roman said shaking the man's hand as well

"All right. So you trust me now?" Monica asked Roman who smirked

"You a'ight." Roman said before they shook hands

"Nice working with you, Uzumaki." Monica said as Naruto smirked

"Same here." Naruto replied watching as Monica and Bilkins walked away before she looked back and smiled while winking at him

"Come on, let's go get this money bruh." Roman said before he and Naruto left

Week Later

Naruto sighed he had met with Bilkins who had told him his record was clean so long as he didn't associate with known felons i.e. Dominic Toretto, so in interest of that he knew that he couldn't be around Mia for long as he had suspected but he was going to work around that, but now that he was free he was going to travel around for a bit, but he first made a stop to Mia's house and told her what was going on, and what his plans were,

Naruto couldn't really focus on remembering the conversation as his back he was pushed to Mia's bed as she took off her shirt, and he kissed her torso, and captured her lips as she sat on his lap, fisting his hair, before he spun around so that she was laying on the bed and began for lick his way to her womanhood

 **Finished**

 **This chapter was more of a way to get Naruto some money and clear his record, and that has been accomplished so next he's going somewhere, filled with action and cars**

 **I received a request for XXX and Transporter and those are exactly the type of movies I was looking for, so thanks.**


	3. xXx

It's been 2 years since Naruto was given pardons for his past deeds, he had moved to California, for a while and traveled around a bit, but returned he had came back with the thought that he and Mia would be together, but she didn't think he was a one woman type of person, and he asked Dom did he seem like he could settle down with one woman and his friend didn't think so, either.

Although it wasn't all bad, Mia still had feelings for him, she just wasn't going to be in a commited relationship with him at this point in time, Letty was still around and she and Naruto had slept together in a drunken stupor, the two agreed it couldn't happen again, since Naruto knew how hung up she was on Dom. Inevitably Naruto found himself in trouble again, he had got some friends after moving to Oakland, and started posting videos of himself doing all types of stunts, boards, bikes, you name it, he did it. Life was peaceful, but like everything it would come to an end.

NSA Remote lntelligence Facility, Mt. Weather, Virginia

"At 0030 hours, the mission deviated from the set parameters." an agent reported to his superior

"lt wasn't part of the plan for our agent to get shot in the back."

"McGrath was uploading some data to us when he was killed. Take a look at this. I'm not sure yet exactly what it is." the agent said before Agent Augustus Gibbons walked up

"That is a fragment of a complex molecule." Gibbons said causing the agents to look at him

"Gibbons." the agent frowned

"We think it's a link to a Soviet bio-weapon...called Silent Night." Gibbons said

"James, what the hell is he doing here?" the agent asked his superior with a frown

"I called him in. We've lost three agents already. You could use the help." James said

"I found out your agents were killed by this group, Anarchy 99. They're ex-military. They can smell the training on our agents a mile away. Sir, l think it's time we tried something new." Augustus said turning to James as he handed a thumbdrive to an tech expert who loaded it up to the front monitor where the pictures of men began to roll through one of them being Naruto who was flipping off the camera with a smirk

'These guys aren't ours. Who are they? ClA?" the agent asked

"No, civilians. Convicts, mercs, contract killers. The best and brightest of the bottom of the barrel." Augustus said

"They're the scum of the earth." the agent frowned

"Programmable, expendable, effective. l think it's our best shot. Do we want to drop another mouse in the snake pit? Or send our own snake and let him crawl in?" Augustus asked

"Which do you have on mind?" James asked

Augustus walked over to the computer and brought up Naruto's file

"Naruto Uzumaki, recently was cleared of numerous charges for his work in a joint FBI-US Customs case." James said

"This is his public file, but here is his real one." Augustus said bringing up another file of a younger Naruto who was dressed in a black kevlar vest, combat pants and boots looking stone faced at a camera, "Mr. Uzumaki started out as a Navy SEAL and eventually joined a Ghost unit as a Black ops mercenary before going on to be a Special Forces operative who was a team leader of a search and destroy unit."

"Why did he stop?" James asked seeing that Naruto was only 23 very young for a man with such a background

"I don't know, he just handed in his resignation and disappeared. We also sealed his records because it was discovered he was 17 at the time of his enlisting."

"You think this guy can get the job done?" James asked

"I do." Augustus said with a nod

Oakland, California

It was the dead of night, as Naruto stood up from his bed and placed on his shorts leaving his fuck buddy Eve (forgot the name of her character) asleep before he grabbed a beer and walked into his garage where his 1967 shelby mustang gt500 was waiting

Sipping his beer, Naruto turned on the stereo and began to nod his head when Muscel Cars by E40 began to play

Turning it up, Naruto began to work on his car when he suddenly flinched as something struck his shoulder reaching over he saw a small bullet sized dart

"What in the?" he asked before he collapsed unconscious, and armed men in all black entered the garage and collected his body

Unknown Diner

Naruto groaned when he awoke with a headache as he began to look around to see he was in a diner, and looked to the approaching waitress "How did l get here?" he asked

"Two big guys dropped you off 10 minutes ago. Told me to look after you. You look like you could use some coffee." The waitress said getting a nod from Naruto who watched her leave while taking note of her heels, before he looked over his shoulder at the man in a suit reading the financial section of the paper

"You all right?" Naruto asked as the waitress was shaking while pouring his coffee

"Fine." The waitress said glancing over to the trucker beside Naruto before she walked off and Naruto picked up his coffee to see '911' written on the napkin

Looking to his left, Naruto saw the trucker facing him, "l said, you got a problem, boy?"

"No. No problem." Naruto said waving the man off

"Nobody make a move!" the trucker suddenly yelled pulling a gun on Naruto as the man in the suit with a shotgun stood up

"Nobody move!"

"Keep still or you'll stop breathing."

Naruto sighed before he finally noticed Augustus sitting in a booth, with a frown Naruto got up and began to walk toward him

"Hey!" the trucker yelled grabbing Naruto's arm and turned him around only for Naruto to grab his head and slam it into the counter knocking him out as the shotgun-wielding man got in his way

"Get back! Get back. Get back!" the man yelled backing up before Naruto slapped the barrel up out of the man's hands and gripped it as it flipped in the air before with a baseball bat like swing to the man's face he continued on to Augustus and sat across from him

"What the hell is all this?' Naruto asked

"A test to see if you lost your touch." Gibbons smirked as Naruto frowned

"I'm done taking tests. Why are you here?"

"You had to suspect when you agreed to get your record clear in Miami that I would find you." Augustus said before he put a folder on the table, and leaned forward, "l believe under the right circumstances, a man can change. For instance, last time I saw you, you exhibited courage, leadership and willingness to protect people you hardly knew."

"You here to give me a medal?" Naruto asked

"I'm here to give you a job."

"I'm not a fan of law enforcement." Naruto said

"This is your lucky day, Naruto. This is your chance to pay your Uncle Sam for all your wonderful freedoms. The job's not that difficult. I want you to meet people and find out what you can about them."

"What type of people?" Naruto asked

"Dangerous, dirty, tattooed, uncivilized. Your kind of people." Augustus said

"Not interested." Naruto replied causing Augustus to frown

"Usually l'd take my gun, press it to your temple and ask you very politely to do what l want. But you're not afraid of death. That puts us in a quandary."

"We better call this a day, then." Naruto said standing up

"Not just yet." Augustus said stopping Naruto who looked at him with a sigh, "Your mother was the most selfless woman I've ever known. She was a woman who believed it was her job as a NSA agent to protect those in need, but when she got pregnant with you. She gave it all up."

"Now as her son, and my godson I will ask you. Are you the type of man to let innocent people die when you can do something to save them?" Augustus asked as Naruto frowned

Day Later, Prague, Czech Republic

Naruto was in the back of a car looking out the window before he looked to the two men up front, "Yo. What's your name, bro?"

"My name is lvan." the driver said

"Ivan? What's your name, man?" Naruto nodded asking the passenger,

"My name is lvan." the passenger said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow

"You're both lvan?" Naruto asked

Moments Later

Naruto got out of the car when it came to a stop, and walked up to his apartment, to see a man waiting inside, "Take a seat." the man demanded standing up and walking to the Ivans as Naruto looked around, "ldiots! Where is the American agent?" the man asked in Slavic

"This is him, Sir." Ivan1 said

"We better order another bodybag." the man sighed

"Guys, what's up?" Naruto asked causing the trio to look at him

"I told you to sit down." the man said

"l've just been on a plane for 12 hours. l think l'll stand." Naruto retorted

"My name is Milan Sova, Czech secret police. Here, you are under my jurisdiction. You take my orders, you do what l say. lf you become any kind of an inconvenience, l'll shoot you." Milan said

Naruto laughed causing Milan to frown, "Yeah whatever you say. ls this where l'm staying?" he asked walking to the bed

"Your government is putting pressure on mine. This is an internal Czech affair that you are interfering with. l will warn you once: Don't shit in my lawn. Get whatever information your government seeks and get out." Milan said causing Naruto to sigh and look at him

"Let's get this straight. You may not want me here, but l definitely don't want to be here. Two, l've never been under anyone's jurisdiction. Three, if you get in my way, I will kill you. Now, l'm tired. l'm going to sleep. Get out." Naruto said motioning to the door as Milan looked at him before he began to leave with the Ivans

"Be ready in three hours." Milan said leaving

5 Hours Later

Naruto had woke up and immediately got dress before he headed to meet up with Milan who took him to a club, "Everybody in this club has two things in common: They're rich and they're criminals."

"l'll fit in." Naruto said walking into the club before he looked at Milan, "Remember, we don't know each other."

"I wish we didn't." Milan said walking off as Naruto headed for the bar

"Yeah, can l get a Corona?" Naruto asked sitting before Milan showed up beside him,

"That's them. Anarchy 99." Milan said causing Naruto to look at the VIP section, "You see the guy on the couch? That's Yorgi. He's the leader. He owns this club and five others like it. All, how do you say, cash cows." Milan looked to Naruto only to see him gone and turned to see him on his way to V.I.P, "American?!" he hissed

Naruto ran up the steps and stopped behind two guards, "Guys, l'm American. I'm going to see Yorgi. Yorgi!" he said running into V.I.P getting everyones attention, "Hey, Yorgi! l hear you're the guy-" Naruto paused when the guards ran up behind him, "l heard you're the guy to talk to about cars."

"Take yourself outside." Yorgi said getting a shrug from Naruto

"Okay. l'm not welcome. Not sure I like being in cop infested clubs anyway." Naruto said walking off before a guy stopped him and called him back, "Want to talk?"

"Hey, you silly boy. Come with me and show me the cop and don't be mistake." the man warned as Naruto pointed to Milan who was watching and quickly turned around

"See that guy there, with the suit made out of drapes? That's a cop." Naruto said and immediately the mam motioned for people to grab Milan who was brought into the room

"Is there a problem? I just had a drink, you know? l already paid. l'm going to give a big tip, you know? So, what is this all about? I've done nothing." Milan said

Naruto walked over and began to search Milan's jacket, "What are you doing? Stop it! Stop it!" Milan yelled before Naruto got his badge and tossed it to Yorgi

Yorgi seeing the badge glared at Milan, "Leave my club." he demanded tossing the badge to a guard as they dragged Milan out of the club, before he turned to Naruto, "How did you know?"

"When he was paying for his drinks, he was flashing his badge to half the bar." Naruto lied

"Cops like plague. No matter how many you pay, there's always another with his hand out."

"l'm from the streets. l know cops, believe me." Naruto said glancing at the two big guys behind him and Yorgi that were arguing in Slavic

"l appreciate you bringing this to our attention. My question to you is why?" Yorgi asked

"l figure, no one likes cops crashing their party. l figure, l do you a solid, we could talk." Naruto said before Yorgi stopped his boys from arguing, "l just want to buy cars, man." he said before he looked to the big guy that walked up on him, "Yo back the hell up."

"What's your name?" Yorgi asked

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said causing one man to cheer and another to storm off with a yell

"I knew it. You are amazing on snowboard, motorbike, everything. You're awesome." the man said

"Thank you, man." Naruto smirked shaking the mans hand

"My brother is crazy too, and a great admirer of yours. He has seen your tapes many times. Now we can talk business. This way, please." Yorgi said before he lead Naruto to the back, "Yelena."

Naruto looked to the girl who looked to be of middle eastern descent

"Sit down, Mr. Uzumaki." Yorgi said sitting down

"Naruto is fine." Naruto replied

"So, Naruto, what exactly are you wanting?"

"Ferraris, high-end pasta rockets, 10 to start." Naruto said handing Yorgi a list

"This car, number 10, will be very difficult to find in Europe." Yorgi replied

"That one's for me. l put it in there to get something out of the deal." Naruto smirked

"Well, you certainly know your cars." Yorgi nodded

"Yeah. Cars, bikes, boards. You name it. l like anything fast enough to do something stupid in." Naruto said glancing at Yelena

"Yes. Ten cars is hardly worth the effort. A lousy 1.5 million, U.S." Yelena said

"Now, hold on a second. The American buyers l represent, to them, 10 cars is an appetizer. And it's a mil max, sister." Naruto smirked

"How about a million four?" Yelena asked

"l was thinking more like a mil two." Naruto shrugged

"Do you know what a wire transfer is?" Yelena asked causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow before he looked to Yorgi

"ls she for real? Sweetheart, is there anything you need to do? Let us big boys have a conversation." Naruto said

''Conversation,'' a word with four syllables. Do you want some ice before your brain overheats?" Yelena asked

"lce. Yeah, you could chisel some off your heart, if you could find it." Naruto said causing Yelena to smirk, "This would work a lot faster, princess, if l had an account number."

Yelena wrote down the account number, "You have 48 hours to complete the transfer. Don't waste my time." she said handing Naruto the paper

"I wouldn't dream of it. l might throw in a couple extra bucks and send you to charm school." Naruto said causing Yelena to hiss at him and walk off with a smile as Narito looked to Yorgi

"Now that business is finished, we party." Yorgi said standing up

"Bitches, come!" the man from earlier yelled out the threshold and women filtered in

Morning

Naruto was asleep when the device Augustus gave him began to ring, and with a groan he reached over and picked it up, and after fumbling with it he opened it to see Augustus glaring at him, "Shit, l thought this was a cell phone."

"Have a nice rest?" Augustus asked

"I was." Naruto said

"You were given a specific list of cars. Who told you to alter it?" Augustus asked

"The cars sucked. m They would've seen through it. You guys should switch travel agents. I got that info you wanted. Hang on a second." Naruto said standing up and walking to a computer, "You guys ready for this?"

Augustus and the agents watched as info began to arrive on the monitor, "Names, birthdays, ranks in the Red Army. Favorite foods? How did you get this?"

"Kolya, Yorgi's younger brother, happens to be an action sports fanatic. So naturally, he's a fan. But when you kill a bottle of vodka in three swigs, you'll talk. I got something else." Naruto said walking to his leather jacket and pulling out a paper

"What?" Augustus asked

"Their personal bank account number." Naruto said typing in the account number, "Stolen cars, nightclubs, prostitution, extortion. What's the big deal? We got criminals like this in the U.S."

"Your job isn't to ask questions." Augustus said

"Technically it is, but anyway l did my job, thank you. l'm going home." Naruto said

"Not just yet. You're a victim of your own success. Get closer to these guys.'

"They're cool, but not that cool."

"Go deeper. l'll send a guy with a care package to help you." Augustus said

"l thought we had a deal." Naruto retorted

"You change cars, l change the deal. Do this for me, you can come home." Augustus said causing Naruto to sigh and slam the device close

Later,

Naruto was driven to a building by the Ivans and walked into some type of undercover agent meeting spot, when the IVans pointed to a man

"l have a really firm chest. l bench, like, 225. Like, bench. Weight room." a man in a suit unsuccessfully flirted as the women walked off

"You the care package?' Naruto asked getting the man's attention

"Wait. You're Triple X?" the man asked

"Don't call me that." Naruto said

"Agent Toby Lee Shavers. Come on. You have to rate high to get Gibbons to send this stuff. l kind of wish l was going with you, mixed up in the fury of the situation. Crazy. License to kill, death, destruction, mayhem. Got a gun under your pillow. Never know when some freak villain will pop out. How long you been with the agency?" Shavers asked

"Two days." Naruto said causing Shavers to stop in front if him and look at him in shock

"You're shitting me. No way. That sucks." Shavers complained

"Yeah, it sucks, that's why its temporary." Naruto said

"It sucks because l spent six years in the basement of some windowless, NSA, gadget freak room, man. And l got a degree. l got a degree from MlT. Phi Beta Kappa, magna cum laude. And they probably picked you up, what, pumping iron in San Quentin?" Shavers smiled

"You ever get punched in the face for talking too much?" Naruto asked causing Shavers to straighten up and wipe the smile off his face, "Show me the stuff."

Shavers nodded before he walked to his workshop, and handed Naruto a weird looking gun, "This one made my career, the definition of perfection: My multi-purpose, multi-function field revolver." Naruto looked over the weapon with a raised eye brow, before Shavers held up a case of darts "These are all attachment darts. See the green ones? Datura knockout darts. Guy goes down for 12 hours, wakes up, doesn't know who he is and his head's splitting like a cord of firewood."

"I was shot twice by those." Naruto said watching as Shavers frowned and moved onto the next dart

"And the red ones are tranquilizer and blood-splatter darts. Looks like a kill shot without the aftereffects. Like death. You've got exploding and surveillance darts and your standard .44-caliber bullets, if you want to get nasty. A little wet work. You know what l'm talking about, right?"

"Yeah unfortunately." Naruto said, before he handed Shavers the gun, "Do me a favor make this look like an actual gun. Okay, If I'm a spy, I can't be showing up wth some weird looking peashooter."

"Doable." Shavers nodded taking the gun before he moved onto the next device, a pair of binoculars, "Check this out, on to my baby. Eagle Eyes. Nine enhanced-vision modes. Every little boy's dream: the penetrator mode."

Naruto took the binoculars and looked at a woman at the shooting rang, and his eyes widened when he was able to see through her clothes, "Oh, my God. She's checking you out, man." Shavers said as the woman looked at Naruto and smiled

"I'll hang on to these." Naruto smirked placing down the binoculars and looking at the woman before Shavers picked up a box of bandaids

"Now, on to my latest achievement. l just put the finishing touches on them last week. What do you think?"

"Bandages?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"No, Mr. X, watch and learn. There's enough primer to blow a hole in a vault vaporize a human, or whatever agents like you might find a use for. And check this out. The detonator. How cool is that?" Shavers asked showing off the bandage before he placed one on the crate next to him before he looked to Naruto, "You might want to back up for this."

"lt's a bandage." Naruto said backing up

"Just get behind the wall." Shavers replied causing Naruto to sigh as he placed his shoulder on the wall looking at Shavers, "You ready? l've always wanted to say this. Fire in the hole."

Shavers pressed the button on the detonator and the bandage blew up sending paper and debris flying as Naruto flinched back behind the wall as Shavers stood in place with a wide creepy smile on his face

After the show and tell, Shavers got to work on making his multipurpose revolver look more inconspicuous by changing the design to be a perfect replica of the Baretta 92FS Inox Pistol, and after loading the clip with with the red tranqulizer and blood splatter darts Naruto went to meet Yorgi and was standing in a warehouse filled with cars

Yorgi was looking down at Naruto before he looked to Yelena who handed him a gun, "It's loaded." she said

Yorgi went down to see Naruto, "So, what do you think?"

"I'm in heaven." Naruto smirked walking over to Yorgi

"You like the cars?" Yorgi asked

"l love the cars, they're dope. You like the money?" Naruto asked

"I love money, but l d-" Yorgi began before Yelena tapped on the window and rubbed her fingers together and Yorgi smiled

"You didn't think l wasn't good for it?" Naruto asked

"lt never crossed my mind." Yorgi lied before Nsruto handed him a paper

"A cargo ship's waiting for you in Rijeka. Here's the address." Naruto said before Yorgi began to show off the cars till they reached the car Naruto really wanted

"This one's mine?" Naruto asked

"Car number 10." Yorgi nodded, "Kolya found it hiding in Berlin. lt was very difficult to find."

Naruto reached to take the tarp off, but Yorgi raised a hand, "No! Please. Allow me. You were kind enough to give me the money."

Naruto smirked looking at the 1967 Pontiac GTO Custom Hardtop, before he unlocked the car and he and Yorgi got inside, "You're all right, Yorgi."

"Everything's all right with vodka. You must come to party tonight. Big party at one of my clubs." Yorgi said

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

Milan was on the roof after following Naruto with a camera, and he wiped the dirt off the window to look inside but the entire wall of windows fell off

Naruto, and Yorgi looked up in surprise and got out the GTO in time to see someone running across the roof, and immediately Naruto and Yorgi drew their guns and a timed at each other over the car, "What's going on, my friend?"

"You tell me. You got a sniper up there or what?"

"He's not with us, he must be with you." Yorgi said

"Bullshit! Tell your men to get down or it's going to get very loud and bloody in here. Are we clear?" Naruto said taking the safety off his gun while keeping in mind he couldn't actually kill anyone with this gun

Yorgi looked Naruto in the eye and saw no hesitation and raised his gun, "All right. lt's not yours. Let's go and get him together."

Everyone loaded up into their vehicles and with Naruto out in front chased after the unknown man

Milan was running like his life depended on it because it did, but his heavy jacket was slowing him down and he looked back when Naruto drifted around the corner, "Son of a bitch. That same cop from the club." Yorgi said

Naruto saw Yorgi lean out the window to kill Milan and turned the car so that he was facing Milan and opened fire, Milan's body jerked forward and fell to the floor immedialty, "Filthy cop. Most people talk a lot. Few are up for the moment. Welcome to Anarchy 99." Yorgi said as Naruto looked at him and back out the window at Yelena who passed by and taking note of a look in her eyes

Club Hell

Naruto walked through the club, and came upon the bar with Yorgi who was a bit tipsy before he took a shot of Vodka, " You were talking about Anarchy 99. What is that, some motorcycle gang of yours?"

"lt's what we've been living since 1999 when we left the army of Mother Russia. Many of our comrades died in combat, and we said, ''To hell with this shit.'' They die for what? Politics? Whose politics? Not ours! So we decide from then on to do what we want, when we want. lt is in their honor we call ourselves Anarchy 99." Yorgi said before they tapped their glasses and took another shot before walking through the clun

Naruto nodded, "l'm with you, but what are you going to do? You got rules and government everywhere. Always was, always will be."

"Maybe not always." Yorgi smiled mysteriously causing Naruto to look at him in curiousity before Yorgi walked over to Yelena who was dancing, "Make sure he doesn't get lonely. Don't be shy."

Yelena looked at Yorgi and up to Naruto as Yorgi walked off with 2 girls. Walking over to Yelena, Naruto knelt down looking at her, "You want to dance?"

Yelena laughed and turned around walking off, "Hey. Hey!" Naruto called following her through the crowd of clubgoers "Hey! l'm really a good dancer."

Yelena walked to the bar and held up a finger to the bartender, "Make that two." Naruto said, before he looked at Yelena "All right, it's going to be like that? lf you're mad at him, don't take it out on me. I've been trying to figure out the deal between you two all night. You his woman or what?"

"Yeah, l'm his woman. lf you pay me as much, l'll be your woman too." Yelena said walking off after taking her shot

"Sarcasm, really?" Naruto asked as Yelena looked back at him and smiled

Taking his shot, Naruto followed after Yelena to the back of the club where no one was, and before he could say anything the woman kissed him,

The two continued to kiss, before Naruto's eyes widened slightly when he felt his pants come undone and his boxers along with his pants get dragged down before Yelena turned around lifting up her dress and moving her panties to the side,

Yelena took Naruto's member into her hand and placed him at her entrance but Naruto grabbed her waist, "Isn't this what you wanted?' Yelena asked

"This is what every man wants, but I wanted to get to know you first." Naruto said causing Yelena to smile before the two moaned when Yelena pushed herself back on Naruto's dick

Naruto kissed the back of her neck, as he moved her hair out of the way, and began to slowly thrust into Yelena's womanhood

"Damn, you're so tight, and so lovely," Naruto groaned as he cupped Yelena's breast and began to slowly increase the speed of his thrust into her getting a moan from the woman

Slowly Yelena's moan began to grow louder, as Naruto was going full throttle before she tensed up around him as she came, and Naruto held her against his body

The club grew boring after the spontaneous quicky between Naruto and Yelena, before Naruto was invited to an After party up at Yorgi's castle in the mountain

Naruto drove into the castle and got out of his GTO looking at the armed guards and servallience cameras as girls played in the fountain, walking inside he whistled looking at the decorated ceiling

"The original owners just one day decide to move out." Yorgi said getting his attention

"This is amazing, man." Naruto replied causing Yorgi to nod

"Make yourself at home." Yorgi said before he walked off

Naruto observed the way the members of Anarchy 99 hung out with each other, and there was really no sense of brotherhood or family everyone was off doing their own thing, before it was time for bed

Naruto followed Yelena as she lead him to his bedroom, withholding a smile as he caught her slight limp, before she stopped at a door, "That's it."

"Want to continue where we left off?" Naruto asked with a smirk

"Good morning." Yelena said walking away

Naruto opened the door to his room and entered to hear music, closing the door he saw 3 beautiful girls in lingerie dancing on the banister of the large bed

Tossing his leather jacket, and coming out of his shirt, Narito walked up to the bed as the three made their way onto it, and motioned for him to join them, "The things l'm going to do for my country." he smirked before he joined the three on the bed

Morning

Naruto stealthily made his way to the security center and plugged his phone to it before he began to type and downloaded a file to his phone before he heard an engine and walked to the window to see snowmobiles in the distance on the mountain before he heard a door opening and quickly hid

Yelena walked into the room with her laptop, and she knelt down on the floor and pressed a secret compartment and a safe was revealed before she began to take pictures of it and transmitted them, "It's none of my business, but a power drill and some titanium bits will get you a lot further than that camera." Naruto said watching as Yelena looked at him in shock

"You're not supposed to be in here." Yelena said

"l was on my way to the bathroom. What's your excuse?" Naruto asked walking up to her only for her to place her gun to his neck

"l don't need an excuse." Yelena said before Naruto grabbed her arm and she pulled out her other pistol and aimed it at his face causing him to smile

"Oh, you're good." Naruto smirked before he turned her around and held her hands together, "But not that good."

"l came in here to photograph Yorgi's safe. I thought it might be worth a lot to somebody." Yelena lied

"Come on. You're cold, intelligent and vicious. It's your eyes that give you away. They gave you away when l shot that cop." Naruto revealed

"What are you going to do now?" Yelena frowned

xNow l'm going to take you to lunch." Naruto said releasing her as she looked at home confused, "Oh, and that cop l shot, isn't dead."

Later, Fancy Douchebag Resturant

Naruto and Yelena stuck out as they sat in a high society restaurant, "So you don't like foreigners, do you?"

"No, you're a pig." Yelena asked

"Me? You took advantage of me." Naruto said smiling

"Whatever, tell me about the cop." Yelena frowned

"Not till you tell why you were really sneaking around?' Naruto asked causing Yelena to frown before after a moment she spoke

"l'm an agent for FSB, Russian lntelligence. You know, like your ClA. l've been undercover for two years. Now tell me about the cop." Yelena said as Naruto blinked

"What if l told you l'm not who you think l am?" Naruto asked reaching into his pocket for the red tranqualizer, "The cop? See this? lt's called a blood-splatter dart. The impact's real, but it's harmless. Red paint, mostly." Naruto said placing a dart on the table

"Why?" Yelena asked looking the dart over

"l'm a secret agent too." Naruto said causing Yelena to laugh and people to look over at the two, "Are you sure you don't want to embarrass me? What's so funny about that?"

"l mean, look at you." Yelena said

"l work for the NSA." Naruto replied with a eye twitch

"You're funny, you know that?" Yelena asked as her phone rang and she answered

"Yelena, it's Kirill. Yorgi found out that Uzumaki is an American agent. Do you understand what I'm telling you? You are in danger, my love. The building across the street. The statue. Bring him outside. l will do the rest."

Yelena hung up looking at Naruto in shock, "What was that, your boyfriend?" he asked

"Let's say you are who you say you are. What can you do for me?" Yelena asked

"What do you want?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow

"I want asylum in the U.S. and citizenship." Yelena said

"How about a condo on South Beach and a rich boyfriend?" Naruto asked

"Those l can get for myself." Yelena said before she sighed, "What do you want?"

"I need to know more about Anarchy 99." Naruto said

"You want to know about Anarchy 99? You've seen the girls, the clubs, the parties. What you don't see is what goes on during the day. There's been a lot of activity in the last year. People coming in and out. Russian scientists."

"Well, what are they up to?" Naruto asked

"They go in the basement and l'm not allowed in." Yelena said

'Now's a good time for you to get invited." Naruto replied

"Yorgi knows you're an agent. Kirill is waiting with his rifle." Yelena said causing Naruto to blink

"Where?" Naruto asked not looking around

"The statue on the building across the street." Yelena said causing Naruto to nod, "There's a back door."

"If I go out the back, they'll know you warned me." Naruto said

"If you go out the front, he'll put a bullet in your eye." Yelena replied

"Or I'll put one in his." Naruto said before he looked around the restaurant, "You still packing?"

"Always."

"Get ready to use it." Naruto said getting up along with Yelena

"What's your plan?" Yelena asked

"He's still in love with you. He'll wait for a clear shot." Naruto said as they began to walk for the exit while he looked our the window and caught sight of the sniper rifle trained on him

"That's your plan? Thank you. Great." Yelena replied

"Relax." Naruto said before they headed out of the rrestaurant, "Now push away, and when I take him out you start shooting."

Yelena pushed away from Naruto and immediately Naruto ducked when a sniper round went, when over his head and his eyes caught sight of Kirill, and quickly Marito took out his Glock18 and shot twice, before Kirill fell from the room into the street, and Yelena opened fire on Naruto who ran and sold down the rail of the steps to his GTO which he headed for but 2 men pushed him up against it

Slamming his head back into the nose of the some behind home, Naruto was released and he reached over into the second man's holster and pistol whipped him before aiming to kill him

"Wait, Gibbons sent us!" the first man said clutching his nose

"Where is he?" Naruto asked

"Opera house."

Later

Naruto walked in on Gibbons sitting by himself upset, "Gibbons! You know you can call, right?" Naruto asked before a ticket was placed on the seat beside him

"A ticket? Now, that's funny. Where am l going to go now?" Naruto asked

"Home." Gibbon's said

"Home?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow

"Your cover's blown. You're not useful."

"That's it? l'm done?" Naruto asked

"No tricks. We have enough intel to move forward." Gibbon's said

"With what? A sweeper team to come in and kill everybody?"

"Quick and clean.' Gibbons said nodding

"Not all of them are as bad as you think." Naruto replied

"You had to shoot a cop. How not as bad as l think, could they be?" Gibbons asked

"We've got a complication. There's a girl. Yelena." Naruto said

"There's always a girl." Gibbons interrupted

"She's an agent for FSB, Russian lntelligence." Naruto said causing Gibbons to look at him, "She's been undercover for 2 years and l sent her back in to get more intel for yo-." Naruto paused and sighed, "You know what Gibbons, I'll handle it myself."

Naruto turned and began to leave, "Go home Naruto, that's an order."

"I'm not one of your agents Gibbons." Naruto said leaving as Gibbons smiled watching him leave

Later

Naruto got home and began to go through a suitcase on his bed as he began to get ready for his mission when he heard the sound of a gun cocking and looked up just as bullets pierced the door and quickly he rolled back to cover as the lamp was shot out covering the room in darkness

Milan walked into the room with his Sa. Vz.61 Skorpion before he turned on the light and looked around to see the room shot to hell but no body, glancing in his perphreal Milan quickly turned but Naruto grabbed his wrist and forced his arm to bend so that the Sa. Vz.61 Skorpion was pointed at his face, and he pulled the trigger sending 5 bullets into Milan's face killing him, dropping the body, Naruto got his vest and left his safe house, headed for Yorgi's castle

Later

Climbing up the mountain, Naruto paused as he equpped his Beretta with a suppressor and an extended clip

"How's it going?" a guard asked

"Life is shit!" another man on the mounted gun said

"Life is over.' Naruto said causing the men to jump and turn to him and immediately Naruto shot and killed them

Sneaking down beside the motorbikes and cars, Naruto kept his eye on the servallience camera, as he placed Shavers bandages on the vehicles, before a lone guard walked between two cars and quickly Naruto sprang up and pulled him in before a knife to the throat killed him, before Nsruto took out his phone and uploaded the file he got earlier

Inside at the security center all the feeds fizzled before a loop began to play

About to move, Naruto saw Yelena walk out onto the steps and was about to stand up so she could see him but he quickly knelt down when Yorgi and Viktor walked out

Watching and following from a dI stance, Naruto saw them walk up to a door with an armed guard in front of it before Yorgo looked to Yelena, "Through this door, you are with us to the end. Are you sure that's what you want?"

"I'm sure." Yelena nodded before Yorgi lead her inside and soon as Viktor closed the door, Naruto killed the guard with a bullet to the head

Jogging to the door, Naruto opened it quietly and walked down the steps his gun at the ready, pausing as he came upon Yorgi and Yelena he saw them enter a blast door of some kind and be sealed inside it and quickly he ran to a spot out of sight at the same wall, and pulled out Sjaver's binoculars and began to look through the wall

"This is Ahab. Think of it as solar-powered submarine." Yorgi said walking with Yelena through his room of scientist with his weapon, "lt can circumnavigate the globe to reach its target. lt need only surface to gather sunshine and to do its business.".

"What is it? What's its business?" Yelena asked

"Dropping off presents to all the good little boys and girls." Yorgi smirked as Yelema frowned

"Nikolai! Bring the rockets." Yorgi yelled as Naruto frowned and began to take pictures with the binoculars of everything

Nikolai walked forward with the detonator tied with a red bow, "The detonator is for you."

Yorgi smirked as he took the detonator, before he called for champagn causing the scientist to cheer as he lead Yelena and his boys to a room that he closed off as he ripped the dow of the detonator and began to arm it

The scientist stopped what they were doing when the rocket began to stand and the agents began to mix,

Naruto frowned as he continued to photograph the entire thing

A scientist ran over to Yorgi and banged on the glass separating them, "Yorgi! The binary agents are mixing kt will kill us all!" he yelled.

"Looks like little white mouse." Yorgi laughed as the agents completed mixing sending the scientist and the few guards still outside running as the rocket was sent up to the ceiling when it exploded and gas began to fill the area as Naruto, Yelena, and Anarchy 99 watched, "Bye-bye, little mouse." Yorgi yelled

Naruto frowned heavily as he watched the scientist die, before he photographed Yorgi with his sick smile

Yelena had a tear stream down her cheek, "They did their job and now they were liability. We don't need anyone talking about our business." Yorgi said before he pressed three buttons, "The gas gets sucked through the extractor fans, passed into water and broken down to become, once again, completely harmless. So quiet. l know now why they call it Silent Night."

Naruto heard footsteps and put his binoculars up, before he stood in the room loading his gun, and when the men entered he shot them dead a bullet hitting the security box causing a alarm to go off

Yorgi looked up along with his men, "Find out what's going on!" he yelled sending them running and when they opened the door Naruto was there waiting and the first to die was Kolya who was shot in the face, before Viktor tried to grab Naruto who kicked him back and shot him twice in the chest

Walking down the stairs Naruto aimed his gun at Yorgi who quickly closed off his section of the room after pushing Yelena out and Naruto shot at him but the glass was bulletproof

Naruto handed Yelena his baretta, "Get that door to open. I'll deal with the guards." he said picking up a guards AR-15

Walking out the room Naruto quickly hid behind a wall just as bullets stuck it, and he turned into the hallway and opened fire on a man killing him whole another man fell and he was shot soon after.

Naruto heard running behind him from another hallway and turned and shot an charging guard. Turning back around, Naruto held up his AR-15 to block a knife stab and maneuvered his gun so he could jab the barrel into the chest of the man and opened fire, killing him.

Another 2 guards came from around the corner and Nsruto tried to open fire but his clip was empty so he slapped a guard in the face with it, and jabbed another in the chest running him to the wall, as he snatched the man's pistol and shot the other guard in the chest twice, and the one he had pinned to the wall in the face

Hearing lots of footsteps behind him, Marito turned with the man and used him as a shield as the other guards opened fore while he returned fire expertly killing them with the pistol before he tossed his meatshield into the guards and hid behind a wall as the grenade he planted on the man went off

Turning the corner, Naruto grabbed a rushing man and pinned him to the wall and shot him in the face, before he tossed the empty pistol and picked up a sawed off shotgun

Walking through the labarynth of hallways, Naruto saw a man jumped from a corner and quickly blew his head off, before he turned around and hit another man in the face sending him into the wall to the ground, as Naruto traveled forward and killed another guard before he turned and killed the mam he hit in the face with a shot to the head

When the shotgun ran out of ammunition, Naruto grabbed a FN P90, advancing through the hallway, Naruto killed two more men and came around the corner and was hit in the face sending him to the ground

Rolling up to his feet, Naruto was pushed back into the wall as the FN P90 was ripped away from him and his large assailant tried to strangle him, but Naruto removed his combat knife and stabbed the man in the throat and kicked him off of him

Making it outside Naruto saw that their was no some left and turned around walking back down to meet Yelena, and Yorgi who was still behind the bulletproof glass,

"I can't get in." Yelena said

"Dont worry about it." Naruto said looking to Yorgi, "The bomb I set will take care of him. We got 5 minutes to get out of here."

Naruto took Yelena's arm and lead her out of the castle and when they were outside he moved the bikes into the castle and blew them up

Soon after Yorgi came running out, and his knees were shot out by Yelena just as emergency services arrived on seen with Gibbons at the forefront

Later

Naruto and Yelena were sitting away from the clean up crew when Gibbons walked over, "The submarine's purpose is to deploy a nerve agent called Silent Night. The formula has been missing since the Soviet Union's collapse in '91 . lt can kill millions. We knew they were up to something. You found out. That's excellent work, Triple X."

"There was never a sweeper team, was there?" Naruto asked

"Your a lot like your mother, I knew if I were to tell you don't jump off the Empire State Building..."

"You're right. l'd definitely do it." Naruto interrupted with a smile

"l inspired you. l'm ayour godfather, an authority figure, that's what l'm supposed to do. Look, my men are on this now. It's time for you to go home." Gibbon's said

"What about Yelena?" Naruto asked causing the woman to look at him

"She has been approved for asylum and citenzship." Gibbon's said causing Naruto to smile at Yelena who gripped his hand tightly

Standing up, Naruto shook Gibbons hand, "You know owe me a favor for this right?' he asked

Gibbon's smirked before he walked off as Yelena wrapped her arm around Naruto's, "So what now?" she asked

"Want to tuck me in?" Naruto asked causing Yelena to smile before she kissed Naruto and the two went to a hotel

 **Finished**

 **I had originally wanted to do the snowboarding scene since its one of my favorite moments of the movie but there wasn't a lot of changes happening and I was getting bored and as I was rewatching Netflix Punisher when Frank was in Kandahar on his little killing spree, I thought why not?**


	4. Transporter

Year Later

It's been a year since Naruto became xXx, he and Yelena had went to Bora Bora for some downtime and while they had a wonderful time a relationship didn't blossom as Yelena went back to her agency and Naruto returned to LA, no longer doing his stunts, just taking jobs to keep his driving skills sharp,

For the last month someone had cashed in a favor that Naruto owed and he was now the chauffeur and bodyguard to a young boy named Jack, son of a crusading politician named Jefferson Billings, who Naruto never actually meet having to interact with Audrey, Jack's mother.

Currently Naruto wearing a black John Varvatos Star Grommet Trim Knit Henley, black Levis, and Chuck Taylors boots was walking to his custom made BMW (Main car from Mission Impossible 5), getting inside he began to leave when a girl walked up and tapped the window,

Raising an eyebrow he let the window down, "I'm so sorry. Can you help me? My tire..."

"Sorry. I have an appointment. I'm not trying to be late." Naruto interrupted before he began to roll the window up and the girl put a gun to his head

"Well, would you rather be late or dead?" the girl asked as Naruto sighed

"You really don't want to do this." Naruto said

"Step out of the car." the girl demanded

"Alright." Naruto said getting out of the car and as soon as the 5 men the girl was with appeared he snatched the gun, and fired a bullet at each one striking them in the knee sending them to the ground screaming in pain,

The girl put her hands up seeing the gun pointed at her now as her friends were on the ground, "Please don't shot me." she pleaded before Naruto scoffed and got into his car and the girl ran off

Checking his phone, "Still got time." he said before he started up the car and drove away

Naruto pulled up outside of a school, and moments later the school bell rung and kids came running out of the building, some dragging the hands, and clothes against his car as they filtered out into the street, "Hey! Hey!" Naruto yelled before the backseat opened and Jack got into the car

"The game, the game, the game!" Jack yelled closing the door

"What's the first rule when entering a man's car?" Naruto asked

"Respect a man's car, a man respects you." Jack said

"Rule number two?" Naruto asked looking back at the boy

"Greet the man. What's up, Naruto." Jack said as he and Naruto fist bumped

"Whats up, Jack." Naruto smirked turning to start the car

"Can we play the game?" Jack asked

"You must be tired after school." Naruto said

"You're just afraid I'm gonna win." Jack replied causing Naruto to smirk

"You'll be too worn out to do your homework." Naruto said

"It's Friday. I don't have any homework." Jack replied

"Okay then, the game." Naruto said

"Yes!" Jack cheered

"But first, you're forgetting something." Naruto said and immediately Jack put on his seatbelt getting a nod from Naruto before he pulled off

"Five points. I'm white, I'm round, but I'm not always around." Naruto said

"A tennis ball?" Jack asked

"Tennis balls are yellow. Four points. Sometimes I'm half, sometimes I'm whole. Sometimes a slice of me is all you know." Naruto said as he comfortably drove

"A loaf of bread?" Jack asked

"No. Three points. Sometimes I'm light, sometimes I'm dark. Sometimes I'm both." Naruto said

"I know. A light bulb." Jack replied

"No." Naruto shook his head

"A pizza!" Jack yelled

"No. Take your time Jack." Naruto said as he pulled up to the gate and nodded at the guards and was let in, before hr frowned as he saw Jack's parents arguing and pulled the car ahead so that he wouldn't see them, and turned to look at Jack, "OK, look at me. Last clue for all the points. Everyone wants to walk on me, but only a happy few ever have. Take your time."

Naruto looked up as Audrey walked up to the car and composed herself before she opened the door, "Hey, bud." she greeted

"Shh! Mom, it's the game. I'm trying to think." Jack said causing Audrey and Naruto to smile

"Sorry. Hey, Naruto. How are you today?" Audrey asked

"Fine, Mrs. Billings." Naruto smiled

"Can I team up with Mom?" Jack asked

"I don't know. It's not in the rules." Naruto said

"Come on. What's the point in having rules if you can't bend 'em?" Audrey asked

"Good point." Naruto nodded

"Yeah!" Jack cheered before he looked to his mom,

"All right. Give me some clues." Audrey requested

"It's round, but not always around. It's light sometimes, dark sometimes, or both. Everyone wants to walk on it, but only a happy few ever have." Jack said

"That is a hard one." Audrey replied

"Tell me about it." Jack said causing Naruto to give a quiet chuckle before Audrey whispered in Jack's ear, "The moon!"

"Correct." Naruto nodded

"Good job. All right. Come on." Audrey said as she and Jack high five before Jack began to get out of the car

"See you Monday." Naruto said

"Bye, Naruto. Thanks." Jack waved running off before Audrey closed the back door and walked up to the passenger window

"He's really taken to you in the month you've been with us." Audrey said

"He's a good kid." Naruto replied

"Too bad you can't stay on when Frank's back." Audrey said

"It was just a favor. I don't usually do this sort of a job." Naruto replied

"I thought you were a professional driver?" Audrey asked

"A different kind of driving." Naruto said

"Well, we're all gonna miss you when you're gone." Audrey said getting a nod from Naruto who was ready to leave but Audrey spoke again, "And...thank you for what you did."

"For what?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"For turning the car around so that Jack wouldn't have to see us fighting." Audrey said getting a nod from Naruto, "You really know kids, don't you?"

"I know fighting." Naruto replied

"He hasn't seen Jack in months, and when he gets back, all I hear is what I'm doing wrong. You'd think that after being separated for a year that he would... I'm sorry. You don't have to hear this."

"It's OK. For what it's worth, I think you're doing a great job with Jack." Naruto said causing Audrey to smile

"Thank you." Audrey said gratefully

"Any time I can be of help, if there's anything you need." Naruto said

"That's really sweet of you, Naruto. I might have to take you up on it." Audrey said before she began to leave but paused and came back to the window, "I almost forgot. I'm supposed to take Jack to the doctor tomorrow morning for a checkup, but I'm organizing a party for him, even though his birthday's not until next week. So, while I decorate and his friends arrive, I was thinking, if you wouldn't mind..."

"I'll take him." Naruto nodded

"I feel funny cutting into your weekend." Audrey said

"Didn't have big plans anyway." Naruto replied smiling

"Audrey!" Jefferson called with a tea cup, "I'd like to finish our conversation."

"If anything comes up before then, you have my cell." Audrey said

"Nothing will come up, Mrs. Billings." Naruto promised

"Audrey." Audrey corrected

"Audrey." Naruto nodded before Audrey walked away and Naruto drove off, taking note of a van across the street and shook his head before he drove home

Later, Naruto's House

A shirtless Naruto opened the fridge and grabbed his Corona as he talked on the phone, "Yeah. I'm waiting for an express delivery...That's what you told me 45 minutes ago...I don't need anything else...Just get me the pizza." Naruto said before their was a ring at the doorbell and he answered, "I'm not paying for that..."

Naruto paused as Audrey stood at his door, "Hi." she smiled

"Hi." Naruto said before he invited her in

"So, it's one medium pie, no mozzarella, extra olives and extra anchovies, which amounts to $11.95. I hope you're hungry." the man on the phone said

"You have no idea." Naruto said as Audrey looked at him before she began go examine the pictures of Naruto and his friends

"I apologize for the delay, sir."

Naruto hung up, and walked forward, "Mrs. Billings." he said

"Audrey." she corrected

"Audrey...What are you doing?" Naruto asked only to raise an eyebrow when Audrey put her hands on his chest

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Audrey asked as she took her jacket off

"Have you been drinking?" Naruto asked

"One glass of wine." Audrey smiled before she moved to kiss Naruto who pulled back, "You said if I needed anything."

"I did but I dont want you to regret this later." Naruto saidas Audrey smiled

"I won't." Audrey said before she kissed Naruto, who returned the kiss and slowly the kiss began to heat up as Naruto ran a hand up and down her back while his free hand traveled down into her pants and gripped her ass

They separated so Naruto could take off his shirt, and he slipped his hands inside her blouse and unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the floor while her silk blouse was still on her. She immediately recaptured his lips before going down to his neck, and kissing down toward his waist

"First," Audrey smiled as she sank down to her knees and quickly unfastened Naruto's belt, and pulled down his pants freeing Naruto's cock from his pants and wrapped her pouty full lips around the head. The senators wife tongue darted out and began sucking his hardening member

Audrey's lips slid down the length of Naruto's member until the hardening head hit the back of her mouth, and she gagged a bit, as she looked up into her lover's eyes before she pushed further until his head was firmly lodged in her throat, causing Naruto to throw his head back and moaned in pleasure as Audrey's nose pressed into his pelvis

The blonde haired female's tongue was rapidly working all over the underside of Naruto's cock, Audrey gripped the firm muscled butt belonging to her lover as his hands rested gently combed through her hair, urging her to continue. The woman pulled back and swirled her tongue around the sensitive head before sliding her lips back down xXx' shaft. Audrey's head began bobbing on the Naruto's shaft and repeatedly taking the entire 12 inch scrotum down her throat, choking, and spitting as she did so,

Naruto, kicked off his jeans from his ankles, while Audrey slipped out of her clothes and began fingering herself, as Naruto looked down and stared into Audrey 's eyes as her cheeks bulged and hollowed out while she pleasured his member, and twitched when her teeth lightly grazed over his length in a playful nip,

Naruto grabbed Audrey's hair and held it in a ponytail as she began to speed up, and squeezed his balls, when. she heard him mutter how he was getting close. Naruto expected Audrey to release him but to his surprise, she just took him deeper and swallowed down his load

"Mmmm," Audrey moaned as she backed away from Naruto when he finished cumming down her throat.

Naruto smiled before he leaned down and picked his lover up by her butt, and immediately Audrey wrapped her legs around her lover as he slipped his already recovered rod into her warm tight womanhood. Audrey gasped in pleasure at the street racers penetration of her core, feeling complete for the first time in years as his massive tool stretched her pussy to it's limits further than her husbands ever had

Upon fully burying himself inside Audrey , Naruto gripped her ass, as he kissed her lips before he laid her on the bed, and pulled out before slamming back into her, repeatedly and soon the lovers skin made slapping sounds as Naruto sawed his cock in and out of his employer, as they looked each other in the eye.

Audrey smiled before she captured Naruto's lips in a heated kiss as she thrust her pelvis back up at him, as Naruto began putting more power in his thrust, alternating speeds until she began having a powerful shaking orgasm while screaming his name. Audrey's pussy convulsed and soaked the drivers dick with her juices as he continued to pump into her as she had her climax, while she gripped onto him tightly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Naruto didn't stop after Audrey came, while Audrey moaned in his ear, before she began nibbling on his neck and ear, before he sat back and turned her over onto her hands and knees without ever pulling out of her. Naruto continued hammering away, as he leant over and licked the sweat off his woman's back, loving her wonderful taste, as he kissed up to the back of her neck, while his hands fell on top of hers and their fingers intertwined,

Audrey threw her tight ass back at Naruto, as the slapping sound of the couple's flesh was quite loud by this time. Audrey moaned deeply as her toned round butt cheeks met Naruto's pelvis, as she began screaming as Naruto on top of her continued to spear his length into her box and bit down on her shoulder, not breaking the skin. The intense and shock of pleasure sent the woman over the edge, as her pussy tightened and convulsed around Naruto's member who grunted and moaned, as he blew his load into Audrey's womb.

Audrey panted as she turned onto her side, as Naruto remained over her, before she leaned up and kissed him "You can still continue?" she panted, causing Naruto to smirk as he continued sawing his cock very slowly into Audrey

"I'm kinda insatiable." Naruto said leaning down to capture Audrey's lips again,

Audrey smiled before she flipped Naruto onto his back and sat on top of him. "This will have to be the last time, as I can't be gone for much longer." She said, getting a nod from Naruto, "This time, I want it on my face."

Naruto smiled as he kissed Audrey as she began to ride him

Next Day

Naruto pulled around the corner to head to the parking lot of the doctors office, "Am I gonna get a shot?" Jack asked

"I don't know." Naruto said pulling into the lot and taking note of the man in the same Hummer from yesterday outside the Billings house, and frowned

Doctors Office

A woman and 2 men got off the elevator and walked up to the front desk as the lady at said desk turned around and saw them causing her to jump, "Jeez. We're not open yet."

"I need to see the doctor immediately." the woman said

"Right. Dr. Koblin, if you'll come out here, please. We have an issue." the nurse said before she put the phone down and looks at the woman, as she turned to grab a clip board "You'll have to state the medical problem."

"Actually, my problem's not medical. It's psychological." the woman said as the nurse turned back around to see the large machine gun in her face before the trigger was pulled

"Yes, Laura. What seems to be the problem?" Dr. Koblin asked walking in looking at his paperwork

"Me." the woman said before she shot and killed Koblin as well

Meanwhile

Jack got out the car fdowning worriedly, "I hate shots." he said

"Number one, there's no guarantee you're getting a shot. So don't get worked up over something that might not happen." Naruto replied walking Jack to the elevator

"Naruto they hurt a lot." Jack said

"I'd never let anyone hurt you a lot." Naruto smiled

"Promise?" Jack asked putting out his pinkie

"I never break a promise." Naruto said putting out his own pinkie before the elevator arrived and the two got in

Taking the elevator up to their floor, the two git off and walked to the front desk, "May I help you?" the woman asked

"Jack Billings to see Dr. Koblin." Naruto said

"He's out sick today. He'll be seeing Dr. Tyberg." the woman replied as Naruto frowned as Audrey said she talked to Koblin today

"I like Dr. Koblin." Jack frowned

"Don't worry. Dr. Tyberg's very nice. Just take him into room 3." the woman said smiling

"Where's Laura?" Jack asked

"Who?" the woman asked

"You're standing at her desk." Jack frowned

"That Laura. She's out sick too. There's a lot of flu going around. Now, come on. Doctor's got a busy day." the woman said

"We'll come back later." Naruto said causing the woman to look at him, "Dr. Koblin happen to be trusted doctor for Jack."

"It'll be no problem we can look after him." the woman said as Naruto took note of a large man standing behind him

"That's nice, but no." Naruto replied before he saw the woman look at the mam behind him who lunged forward

Naruto ducked to the side an grabbed the man's head and slammed it into the desk, "Jack, go!" he yelled causing Jack to run, as the woman pulled out her guns and fired at Naruto who quickly pulled the man up and hid behind him using him as a shield before he pushed off him and rolled forward and around the corner where Jack had ran off to and saw a man wearing at Dictors jacket with a smirk on his face holdng a syringe with a yellow substance

The man looked up at Naruto who glared and with a growl sprung for him causing the man to pull out his gun but Naruto grabbed the man's hand and mode it away as he punched the man in the face sending him to the ground and hearing the sound of high heels he picked up the syringe and gun and turned around aiming the gun as Jack headed for the elevator but he stopped him and opened the door for the steps and motioned for him to go through there

"Driver? We just want the boy, leave now and you can live.'

"We both know that ain't going to happen lady." Naruto said as the woman was about to turn the corner and immediatly Naruto opened fire as he pressed the button on the elevator door which opened before while till shooting dragged the man to his feet and pushed him inside

"I can pay you."

"I don't want your money." Naruto said as the gun he had ran out of bullets causing him to pull out the multipurpose Barreta Inox he kept,

"Well it doesn't have to be money driver, I bet we can have some real fun together."

"I'm good with the blonde haircut and the fact you have no ass or titties you look like Slim Shady." Naruto said causing the woman to began shooting at him wildly as he took cover in the elevator and road it down

Naruto sighed as he shot the man beside him with 2 tanq bullets, and lifted him up as the elevator reached the parking lot he got off to see Jack run off the steps

"Naruto!" Jack yelled

"The car." Naruto said getting a nod as Naruto carrying the man before he saw the mam in the Hummer from earlier with a gun in hand about to get out and immedialty shot through the window of the car door and killed him with a head shot

Naruto put the man in the trunk as Jack got in the car before he got into the driver seat and quickly started the car up and sped off

Naruto sped his way to the Billings estate but he came to a stop when he saw a van parked by the property, "Duck down Jack "

Jack nodded as Naruto got out the car and walked up in the car and he caught sight of rifle being loaded with armor piercing rounds and he quickly knocked on the door

The man inside was gearing up for the driver to return and paused when someone knocked on the diir before he cursed thinking it was one if the neighbors and stood up walked to the door and his eyes widened seeing the driver with a gun ti his face before the trigger was ouled and the man died

Running back to the car, Naruto got in, "Your safe now Jack. Told you I wasn't going to let anyone hurt you."

Jack smiled before Naruto pulled into the estate and Naruto let Jack out before they walked to the backyard when kids and Jack's parents surprised him ith a surprise party

Jack smiled and ran to his mom hugging her as Naruto walked up, "Go have fun bud." Audrey said as Jack with a smile ran off

"Audrey, Mr. Billings. We need to talk." Naruto said seriously

"I'm sure it can wait." Mr. Billings replied as Audrey looked confused

"Your son and I was attacked at the hospital and a man was waiting with a sniper rifle outside." Naruto said causing the parents to look at him in shock and horror before they followed Naruto to the house

Moments Later

Naruto stood across from the parents after telling them everything, "We need to call tbe police.' Jeff said as Naruto nodded

"I will protect your son the only way I know how." Naruto said causing them to look at him, "I'm going to find the man in charge and deal with him."

"By deal ith him you mean?" Jeff asked

"Hand him over to the authorities." Naruto said before with a nod he turned and walked off as Jefferson got on the phone

"Naruto!" Audrey yelled catching Naruto in the hallway, and hugged him, "Thank you for protecting him."

"It wasn't a problem Audrey. I made him a promise and I always keep my promises." Naruto said getting a nod from Audrey who smiled and kissed him softly careful to make sure no one was around

"Be careful." Audrey said getting a nod in return before Naruto walked to his car and started it up before his phone rung and he saw it was am unknown caller and quickly put his laptop and triangulated the car, "Thank you Shavers."

"Hello?" Naruto asked answering his phone

"Hello Driver, you've messed up months of planning."

"I have a knack for that." Naruto said

"Not for long, because of your interference I will be turning my attention on to you."

"Thanks but don't you worry, you have my full attention, and I will see you very soon." Naruto said hanging up and smirking as he saw he had the man's location

Starting up the car, Naruto drove to an abandoned warehouse, and got out the car, pumping the trunk, Naruto saw the man looking around

"Driv-ump!?" the man was rendered silent as Maruto punched him, and pulled out a syringe from his pocket

"So what is this?" Naruto asked

"I don't know!" the man said

"You don't know? Tell me about the doctor's office." Naruto said

"What doctor's office?" the man asked

"Where you tried to stick the kid with this." Naruto said holding the syringe closer and watching as the man flinched and when he didn't answer Naruto sighed, "Fine."

The man yelled when Naruto stabbed the syringe into his leg an injected him with what was isnide before he pushed Naruto who stepped back watching him, "Do you know what you have done?" he asked getting out of the trunk

"Obviously something bad for your good health, which is all I needed to know in the first place. Have a good life what's left of it." Naruto shrugged before he closed the trunk and got into his car and drove away

The man saw Naruto turn the corner, and immediately he ran

For an hour Naruto tailed the man to a building and got out the car and took out all the darts and reloaded his gun with nothing but actual bullets closing the door, Naruto ran in after the man am followed him upstairs before he hid as the man turned around abruptly

With a sigh Naeito looked around to see he was in a room with people in small rooms on hospital beds with timers above them

Frowning Naruto walked to each one, a man in the 4 hour room was asleep, an old man in the 7 hour chamber was coughing, and the man in the 11 hour chamber was seizing

Walking back into the hallway, Naruto was punched back into tbe room, as a large man with blonde braids grabbed him by the shoulders, and immediately Naruto put 5 bullets into him causing the man to fall to his knees and collapse dead

Walking to the hallway after his original target, Naruto listened and peeked in, "Shit! Dimitri, you scare shit in me." another man said looking to Dimitri

"Where is Sonovitch?" Dimitri asked

"In chamber." man2 said and immediately Dimitri ran into the chamber with man2 trying to stop him, as Naruto walked into the room

"What are you doing?" Sonovitch asked

"I need antidote. The driver, he inject me with virus. Look!" Dimitri said as he ripped a hole in his pants to show the two the puncture wound causing man2 to cover his mouth with an arm

"Dimitri, where would he get the virus?"

"He stopped us in doctor's surgery, put me in trunk and inject me with virus. Please, I need antidote. I am sick." Dimitri pleaded

"I'm down. You're not sick. You have four hours before the virus is active. You know that. You worked on creating it." Sonovitch said dismissively before he got back to work only for Dimitri to steal the gun on the table and aim it at him, and man2

"Open fridge." Dimitri demanded

"I'm telling you..." Sonovitch began but Dimitri slammed him across tge face with the gun breaking his nose

"Izvinite. Open fridge. Open the fridge!" Dimitri demanded causing Sonovitch to open the fridge, "Yes. Insurance policy. How many you have?"

"Two doses. Enough for Tipov and myself." Sonovitch said causing Dimitri to shot Tipov in the head, "Tipov's policy cancelled. There is one for me. And I want it now. Come on." Dimitri began to wrap his arm with his belt but suddenly he a pole flew into tbe room at his head knocking him out as Naruto walked in

"Who are you?" Sonovitch asked before he put his hands up as Naruto turned his gun on him,

"Tell me about the virus." Naruto ordered

"OK. What do you want know?" Sonovitch asked

"Everything. For starters, what is it?" Naruto asked

"A recombinant retro-immune double-polymorphing effluent. Once Gianni injects the child he will die. Anyone he breathes on will die, and then it's over."

"What do you mean, "It's over?" Naruto asked

"The virus is designed to go inert after 24 hours." Sonovitch said

"Thanks for the lesson. He's all yours." Naruto said causing Sonovitch to look confuse before NSA agents stormed the room and arrested Sonovitch, and Dimitri

"Thanks. We've been looking for Sonovitch for a long time." Gibbons said walking in,

"It's not over yet." Naruto replied looking to Gibbons,

"Well then, take some men and go finish it." Gibbons said causing Naruto to nod and leave with 30 agents

With Gianni

Gianni and his girlfriend Lola were at his temporary home looking into a way to get to Jefferson Billings before his big anti drug conference or else Gianni will have to deal with the cartel, suddenly Gianni and Lola looked up from their plans and walled to the servellience cameras and saw NSA agents storm the property with Naruto front and center, the two were in shock at this response before they watched as their men came out guns blazing and a fire fight was happening and quickly Gianni and Lola began to escape

Outside

Naruto was behind a pillar as he and the NSA were being shot at, before he peeked out and shot a man before getting behind the pillar again as machine gun fire struck it, holstering his baretta Naruto wielded his Ar-15 and took a deep breath, "For Jack." he whispered before he walked out of cover and began to shoot the men in quick succession (Deadshot gun range scene)

The NSA agents watched as Naruto took down man after man making his way closer to the mansion before a black Lamborghini sped from the garage and Naruto tossed the empty rifle to the ground and grabbed a Mk 18 Mod1 carbine and took out the wheels before causing the car to spine out of control

Lola got out the car with a Glock 17 and an agent shot her down before they all converged on Gianni who was in a daze, "Freeze!" NSA agent1 demanded

Gianni glared up at the agents, Naruto in particular, "You messed with the wrong kid." he said

Gianni was taken into custody, and Naruto went to tell the Billings that it was over , and had got the news that the drama of the situation caused Jeffersom to promise to be a better father and husband

Finished

The ending was rushed


	5. Fast and Furious

Dominican Republic

A fuel tanker drove down the highway, unknowingly being followed by a 1987 Buick Grand National, an orange American pickup truck, and an old Chevy cab truck

"Alright, we're good to go!" said Dom on his walkie, before he looked to Letty and asked "You got this?"

"You bet your ass bubba." Letty said kissing him, before she climbed out the window "Let's make some money!" she yelled

"Everyone in position." Dom ordered

"I'd thought we'd be robbing banks by now, not some gas truck in the middle of no where." Han said driving behind Dom

"Down here, gas is gold, bubba!" Letty said on the hood of the car

"Yeah, but banks don't move." said Tego in spanish

"Ha! Anytime you get near a bank, we have to bail your ass out of prison." Rico replied before he attempted to snatch the walkie from Tego

"Cut the chatter, it's game time." Dom ordered

"I wouldn't piss him off guys!" Letty said before she jumped onto the ladder of the gas truck, before Dom sped up and pulled in front of the tanker

"Okay, guys, we're gonna have to hit this hard and fast. We got four K left before the downgrade." Dom said before Han sped up and turn his car around and drove backwards as his girlfriend Cara climbed out the back window and picked up the hitch before she threw it forward connecting the car to the truck,

"Locked and loaded!" Cara yelled

The trucker was attempting to pull around Dom only for Dom to remain in front of him. "Hey bitch! Move out the way!" he yelled honking as Dom laughed slightly

Letty hopped onto the next fuel container and sprays liquid nitrogen to freeze the hitch before she hit the frozen hitch with her hammer shattering it "Like liquid gold." Letty said laughing before she climbed onto the top of the container

"We're clear." Han reported slowing down

"Alright T, your up." Dom said before Tego sped up

"Let's try to make it under 6 tries this time T." Han said

"What are you talking about? I'll do it in one try." Tego said

"More like three come on Tego, keep it real." Letty said as Tego got into position while Santos stood with the hitch in hand looking nervous

"There's 1k left, we're running out of road. Get in there brother." Dom said

"I got it, I got it." Tego said

The trucker frustrated glanced in his side view mirror saw Letty on top of his container, just as Santos threw the hitch gave a shout of victory when it connected

The trucker suddenly sped up "Oh shit." Dom said before he was rear ended, as Letty gasped and fell back before she managed to grab onto the ladder, but she dropped the hammer "T unhitch, unhitch." Dom ordered before he was hit again causing the car to turn around before he ducked when the trucker pulled out his pistol and shot at him

Regaining control of the car, Dom saw Letty hanging on the ladder, before he looked to Tego "Don't be crazy, lose your load." he yelled in spanish

"What do you think, I'm trying to do." Tego yelled back

"Idiot, just release!" Dom yelled before they came upon a steep hill, Dom sped up catching a little air as he pulled up next to Letty who had righted herself

"Spray that hitch!" Dom ordered

"I don't have a hammer!" Letty replied

"Just do it!" Dom said before Letty started to spray the hitch as the trucker swerved

"Hold on, hold on!" Tego told Santos who was trying to get inside

"No shit!" Santos said climbing inside,

Letty was still spraying and when she was done Dom said "Hold on to something tight."

Dom whipped into a tail spin hitting the side of the container shattering the hitch, before it hit the ground and bounced up, before Letty moved out the way letting it hit the container causing gas to spray out of the new hole

Dom reversed the car chasing down the truck, before he reached out for Letty "Letty! Give me your hand!" he shouted

"I can't reach!" Letty said attempting to grab his hand

"Your going to have to jump!" Dom said, as the trucker gasped seeing a sharp turn he couldn't make slammed on the brakes, before he grabbed his iguana and jumped into the dirt "Letty jump!" Dom yelled before he saw the sharp turn "I got you."

Letty took a deep breath before she jumped and Dom grabbed her arm before she landed on the roof, before they both looked at each other then at the container that was about to smash into them, causing them to let go and Dom to get back into the car, while Letty eased back into the passenger seat, as Dom backed away from the containers that came loose before they started to flip down the hill only for their exit to be blocked by the truck flipping over as well, causing Dom to come to a stop

"Dom?" Letty asked as Dom started to burn rubber as the flaming containers rolled their way down toward them "Dom!"

Dom slammed on the gas and eased under the air born container before it smashed into the truck and over the highway

Meanwhile, Morroco

A 2010 BMW S 1000 RR driven by a woman sped around the corner, and immediately made a u-turn as a silver custom made BMW M3 sped in her way, with the car pursuing after her

An old man was reading the paper jumped as the woman on the motorcycle sped out of the street and down the stairs, and the BMW followed erratically, before 6 identicle BMW S 1000 RR driven by men arrived

The M3 sped off the walk path and onto the road, before the men following began to shoot at the car, knocking out the rearview mirror and the side mirrors,

Tires screeched as the M3 drifted into an alleyway followed by the men, before it drove through crates of vegetables, and turned another corner and sped straight ahead

The driver was alerted of a rear collision being immentent as the one of the bikes got closer, a large truck was parked on the slim road, and with a yank of the e-brack the M3's tires stopped as the car slid sideways hitting the cyclist and slamming them into the buildings while one ended up on the hood of the car, and the man reached for his gun, but the still sliding car slammed into the truck sending the man flying through a window

The M3 began to drive backwards as the last 2 surviving cyclist pulled out their weapons but bullets burst from two new holes in the windshield and struck one of the bickers killing him before the other cyclist opened fire

The M3 continued to reverse and hit a gate sending it flipping down some stairs and into a parking lot before landing upside down

The last cyclist pulled out and walked around to the driving side but a bullet struck his knee causing him to fall before a second bullet was fired into his face killing him

The door of the M3 began to get kicked before it burst opened, and Naruto Uzumaki crawled out, stretching his back and rotating his neck before he looked to the road as the woman he was after drove off

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto grabbed his shades and got on the bike before he sped off after the woman

The woman, and Naruto sped on the highway weaving through traffic and began to take the turns up a mountain, Naruto pulled off the road onto the dirt and took a straight way to the next road, and when he exited the shortcut he was beside the woman and he reached over and grabbed the keys from her ignition taking the punch to the face as he hit her breaks causing the bike to abruptly perform a stoppie and send the woman flying off as the bike went flipping ahead and off the mountain

Naruto got off the bike, and walked over to the woman, forcing her to turn over, "Where is it?" he asked

"I sold it." the woman said and Naruto grabbed her by the throat

"Don't lie to me. Now where is it?" Naruto asked forcefully watching as the woman's hand moved toward her pocket and he slapped her hand away, and unzipped her suit before he dug into the pocket she had in her pants underneath and retrieved his necklace

"All of this, for that?" the woman said

"You slept with me to get it, so you know how valuable it is. This necklace belonged to my mother, nothing I own is more cherished then this. You made the mistake of trying to steal it." Naruto replied putting his necklace around his neck as he stood up, "It was your last mistake."

The woman grunted as she tried to catch her breath, as she looked down to the blood leaking underneath her and back to Naruto who looked at her and walked off to the motorcycle before he sped off leaving the woman to die.

3 Weeks Later, Los Angeles California

Naruto was at the Torretto house in the garage with Letty working on the wrecked 1970 Dodge Charger R/T, "So what's with the sudden desire to speed up the repair?" Naruto asked

"It's a surprise." Letty said getting out the car after she hung the cross from the mirror

"You tell Mia about the wedding yet?" Naruto asked having been Dom's best man

"Not yet, after I finish the job." Letty nodded

"You still need to tell me about this job."

"I told you, this korean kid David Park got me in a race when I won, they told me I was going to run something for them."

"Run what?"

"I don't know man."

"Letty, this Braga guy doesn't seem all that trust worthy."

"Of course he isn't, but I can't stop now." Letty frowned

"Just be careful. Please." Naruto said getting a nod from Letty

"Come on, Mia said it's your turn to cook dinner." Letty said causing Naruto to scoff as he followed her

"What kind of friends are you guys, to have me cook dinner for everyone on my birthday?" Naruto asked

"Your cooking is better than ours." Letty said as Naruto groaned

Dinner was a happy affair, with Roman and Tej being in town, Naruto really wanted to introduce them to Dom but that wasn't likely anytime soon.

It's been 2 years since Naruto drove for the Billings family, and after he pretty much ended his freelancing with the NSA as xXx. He fell back into his old ways, of street racing, and traveling the world, bur he always came back to Mia and Letty, working in the Torretto Garage

Few Days Later

Naruto was at the garage tuning his 1967 Ford Shelby Mustang GT500, hearing his phone ring, the blonde grabbed a rag and cleaned the oil from his hands before he answered it, "Hello?"

"Naruto." Mia said as Naruto frowned hearing the sadness in her voice

"Whats the matter?" Naruto asked making to grab his beer

"Its Letty. She's been murdered."

Naruto froze

Later

After consoling Mia and waiting till she fell asleep, Naruto went hunting for David Park, arriving at a large gathering of Speed racers, Naruto looked around and saw the Korean kid matching Letty's description walking to the alley

David Park was looking through his contact list as the driver he had lined up to race tonight was late, "David Park?' Naruto asked causing David to look up and a punch to the face sent him tumbling down, before his jacket was grabbed

"What the hell man?!" David yelled

"Your going to put me into the race." Naruto said

"And if I don't?" David asked and a punch to the jaw caused him to grunt

"I'll beat you to death." Naruto said loading up another punch

"Alright, damn man." David said shielding his face, "One of my guys didn't make it anyway." Naruto released David who stood up, " You didn't have to do all that, man."

"Lets go." Naruto demanded as David sighed before he lead Naruto to the waiting area before a beautiful woman arrived

"Park, is this your guy?" the woman asked getting a nod from David

"Yeah." David said as the woman looked over Naruto

"Follow me." The woman said to Naruto

Naruto fell in line with the other 3 racers as they were led to a room where 4 men were drinking before one stood up and addressed them, "You all know why you're here. Good drivers are a dime a dozen. Man, every corner got a chingadera tuner racing for pinks. That's not what Braga has got me looking for. Braga wants someone who would sell their own abuelita to be behind the wheel. Someone that drives that 10 second car, not in a straight line, but to push it and make it through places no one else would take it. Real drivers."

"So, what are we hauling?" Naruto asked getting everyone's attention

"For the money Braga is paying, you don't need to know." the man said

"You just said you wanted real drivers. A real driver knows exactly whats in his car." Naruto said causing the woman to smile

"Mira, real driver," a mohawk sporting man beside Naruto got up, as Naruto looked at him, "nobody is forcing you to race."

"I'm talking to the boss, boot licker. Sit down and shut up." Naruto said and the man immediately tried to reach for Naruto but the other men grabbed him pulling him away as Naruto remained unfazed

"Hey, my job is to find the best drivers, period. Whoever wins the race gets the info. We cool?"

"We cool." Naruto said as he was handed a tablet by the woman

Later

Naruto's Mustang was lined up with, a red 2001 BMW 540i, a yellow 2008 Ford Mustang GT 550R Tjaarda, and a blue 1995 Nissan 240SX

The tablet turned on, "Please wait while directions are downloaded."

The cars were highlighted and a yellow route began to show up, "Proceed to the highlighted route. 10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1..Go!"

Immediately the cars took off with Naruto pulling ahead easily, "Turn Left." the GPS announced

Naruto drifted around the corner into oncoming traffic, and began to weave through it, "Damn that guys fast." racer2 said as he and racer1 tried to catch up, but Naruto was steadily pulling away

Naruto eased back onto the right side of the road, cars were spinning out as Naruto drove through the red traffic light

"Turn right."

Naruto double clutched and turned the corner his car sliding a bit, but he quickly rerighted it, "Turn left,"

Drifting around the left turn, into an alleyway, Naruto double clutched and was airborne after hitting a hump in the road, glancing at the highlighted route, Naruto quickly pulled into a parking structure

"Rerouting." the GPS said as Naruto drove through the structure to the other entrance and got back on the road but he hit a homeless man's shopping cart

"Shit!" Naruto hissed as he looked in the rearview to see the man in the street yelling at him, before the other racers reappeared in his rearview

"Turn right."

Naruto's tired squealed as he turned right, "You are 2.6 miles from your destination."

Naruto drove to the finish line to the cheering crowd as he easily won the race, "You have reached your destination. Goodbye."

Getting out the car, Naruto watched as the woman and the man walked up, "You work for Braga now. When the GPS calls, you follow." the man said before he walked off

"Drivers license." the woman said

"What drivers license?" Naruto asked having still not made a trip to the DMV

The woman smiled, "Thumb." she said holding out a small device, that Naruto put his thumb on, "Cell phone number."

Naruto looked at the woman before he put it in, as she closed the device and looked at him, "The prints for Campos. The number is for me."

Naruto smiled, "Got a name?" he asked

"Giselle. Giselle Yashar." Giselle said

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said shaking Gisele's hand

Week Later

It was a bright sunny day as a group of people were at the cemetery, while Brian O'Connor proud member of the FBI stood across the street watching when a silver/blue 2009 Ford Shelby Mustang GT500KR pulled up

Brain and the FBI agents were ready to make a move when Mia and Naruto got out the car causing them to relax, while Brian made eye contact with Naruto who turned away and walked with Mia to the funeral service

The two sat down, with Mia crying as Naruto held her hand and comforted her

Brain watched his childhood friend and Mia grief for their friend, when another agent walked over to him, "Facial recognition software matched Tiretto 10 minutes after he crossed the border. I don't get it, I thought he'd show."

The funeral was over, and as the agents were preparing to move out, Naruto walked over to Brian, "O'Connor." he called causing Brian to turn around and immediately Naruto grabbed him by the collar and forced him up against the car

Agents began to make toward Naruto but Brian stopped them, "What the hell do you and the pigs want now?'

"Dom crossed the border all we want is him."

"He isn't stupid enough to show up at the funeral knowing you'd know he was in the country, and would be waiting."

"Letty was my friend too." Brian said

"Yeah right. Funny how all your friends are either dead, in jail, or on the run." Naruto released Brian, "You should give Roman a call, he has a lot to say to you."

Naruto walked away, "Naruto!" Brian called watching as Naruto paused, "I'm going to get these guys. Don't do something stupid. The justice system will prevail."

"I like street justice better." Naruto said walking away as Brian sighed

Nightfall

Naruto pulled up to Mia's house, "I know the timing sucks, but I'm going to be MIA for a while."

"You're going after the ones who did it aren't you?" Mia asked

"Yes." Naruto said truthfully

"Nothing you do will bring her back."

"I know that, but if I do nothing while the guy who took her from us is still out there, I would never forgive myself." Naruto said frowning

"...Promise me, you'll be safe." Mia stated

"I promise." Naruto nodded and suddenly she leaned over and kissed his lips, before she got out the car and went into the house

Naruto drove off, first Gibbons dies in a house fire now Letty was murdered, he needed an outlet for his rage, his phone suddenly beeped and he saw he had an email from Shavers

"Giselle Yashar...Former Mossad agent, huh."

2 Days Later

Naruto wasn't worried about Dom as he knew he would get to the race and qualify, Compos had invited his racers to a club, and Naruto was already mingling on the dance floor with a corona in hand, before he saw Dom arrive and met him at the bar,

"Yo." Naruto said causing Dom to look at him in surprise before the two shared a brotherly hug

"What're you doing here?" Dom asked

"Same as you." Naruto said

"You're a driver?"

"Became one the night I heard about Letty." Naruto said getting a nod as Dom ordered a Corona before Brain walked up

"That's to bad about Dwight. Having the Feds raid your house the same night you make the team." Brain said sitting down, "So unfortunate."

"For him, right." Naruto replied as Brian smirked

"I wish I could say I was surprised to see you here." Dom said

"What's to stop someone from telling them your a cop?" Naruto and Dom asked at the same time glancing at each other as they did

"Prolly the same thing keeping me from telling them why you both are here." Brian said before Compas walked up

"What's up fellas?" Compas asked

"Hey, how you doing?" Brian asked

The three men followed Compas to VIP, "How's your car it took a nasty bump." Compas asked Brian

"It'll be ready." Brian said

"I heard you just got out of county." Compas said to Brian

"Really/Yeah." Naruto and Dom said looking at their former friend who nodded

"You know a guy named Jimmy Garcia?' Naruto asked

"Naw. Big place, lots of faces." Brian said getting a nod as Naruto sipped his drink

"And you," Compas looking at Dom smirked, "You're wanted by a lot of people, homes."

"Yeah, that can't be good for business." Brian smirked

"Well that depends on how you look at things. If I go down, I do time. Real Time. I dont know about your other drivers besides Naruto here, but we see flashing lights in our mirrors, we don't stop." Dom said

Compas sat back and looked at the three, "You guys know each other?" he asked causing them to smile

"Childhood friends." Naruto said pointing at himself, and Brian, "Best friends." pointing between himself and Dom, "He used to date his sister." pointing at Brian and Dom

"I see." Compas said before he looked to Brain as he began to pour shots, "Youre a lucky man."

"Why's that?" Brian asked

"You're still breathing." Compas said causing Naruto and Dom to chuckle as they clinked their Carona's together, before he and Brian held up a shot, "To the ladies we've loved, and the ladies we've lost. Salu."

"Salu." Brian said before the four drank, "So what's Braga about?'

"You know, he's just one of us. Came up from the streets. Down for el barrio." Compas said as Naruto analyzed him, "Now he's a shot caller. The boss of bosses. See all these cats in here? Any one of them would die for Braga."

"lncluding you?" Naruto asked sipping his Corona

'Especially me." Compas said

"Which sparks such loyalty?" Naruto asked

Compas was about to speak but one of his men came and whispered something to him

"Enjoy the party, fellows. Club's yours. Whatever you want, booze, broads, it's all good." Compas said walking off

"If I didn't know better, I'd say he was in charge of everything." Naruto said as they watched Compas leave

"Braga's mine. I'm taking the whole house down." Brain said leaving

"Good luck." Naruto and Dom said as women filtered in and handed them a shot,

The two were dragged to the dance floor by the girls and after a moment there they went down to the garage and found themselves in front of a Green Ford Torino

"Something interests you guys about this car?" Giselle said

"Just admiring the body work." Naruto replied looking at Giselle

"Are you one of those boys who prefers cars to women?" Giselle asked as Narut and Dom smiled as they glanced at each other before Naruto began to walk around the car admiring it

"I'm one of those boys that appreciates a fine body, regardless of the make." Naruto said

"Your car?" Dom asked

"lt's Fenix's car. You'll meet him at the rendezvous. He'll be leading you." Giselle said getting a mod from Dom before she looked to Naruto who stopped in front of her, "So now that l know your taste in cars, tell me, what about your women?"

Naruto smirked

Later

Giselle's Hotel

Clothes lead a trail to the bedroom where loud moaning could be heard, as ontop of the bed Giselle with a hand on Naruto's ribs to stabalize herself and a grip on the headboard road Naruto causing the bed to squeak

Giselle suddenly tensed as she gave a loud moan before Naruto sat up and flipped her over onto her hands and knees, and sank back into her and began to thrust till he couldn't hold on anymore and quickly pulled out of Giselle and turned her onto her back as he straddled her torso and she took his meat into her mouth, before with a groan Naruto began to cum on her face

The two panted before Giselle got from underneath Nsruto and grabbed him by the hand leading him to the shower

Morning

Giselle woke up to the sound of a gun cocking, and quickly she sat up and saw Naruto sitting in a chair at the foot of the bed with the gun aimed at her

"You couldn't get dressed first?" Giselle asked

"Wouldn't want blood on my clothes." Naruto said

"Was I that bad?" Giselle asked

"Quite the contrary, you were magnificent. I just have questions like why a former Mossad agent is working for the Braga Cartel?" Naruto asked

"Probably the same reason a former NSA operative who they based an entire division around is, Mr. xXx."

"You know about that and yet you still slept with me. So I trust that Compas knows as well."

"No. I didn't tell him." Giselle said leaning back on her hands watching as Naruto repeatedly glanced at her breast

"Why?"

"Because I'm not loyal to Braga. Thry would kill me the moment I stopped being useful." Giselle shrugged

"Based on your file, your a weapons specialist."

"Yes, but they still outnumber me." Giselle nodded

"Braga is going to put a bullet in our heads isn't he?"

"Just business."

"You sleep with all your drivers?" Naruto asked dropping his arm with gun

"Just the handsome brave ones that like to live dangerously." Giselle said crawling sensually to him

"I'm going to kill your boss, and anyone who tries to stop me." Naruto stated as Giselle was now in his face

"Like I said I'm not loyal to Braga." Giselle said

"Well who are you loyal to?" Naruto asked as Giselle wrapped her arms around him and whispered in his ear

"Myself." Giselle snatched the gun and put it to Naruto's head and pulled the trigger only for Naruto to hold up the firing pin,

"You didn't really think I was going to shot you and that tight little ass of yours did you?" Naruto smirked as he removed the gun from his head and tossed it to the floor before he firmly grabbed Giselle's neck his thumb caressing her cheek, "I have a plan, that I'm sure you'll like."

"What is it?" Giselle asked

"Tell you later." Naruto said as he slammed his lips into Giselle's before the two fell back onto the bed

Later

Naruto, Dom, Brian and another driver were all in their cars as they were about to head for the job, as Naruto looked to Dom as the car were searched for tracking devices, Naruto mouthed a word and Dom nodded

The cars were boarded on a truck and the drivers relaxed or tried to call someone but discovered they had no service before the other driver got out

"This ain't right, bro. Nobody said nothing about being locked in no truck." he said as Dom tried to sleep, while Brian and Naruto looked at him, "Where do you think they're taking us?"

"Don't matter. We're all just along for the ride now." Dom said

24 Hour Drive Later

The guys were dropped off at a small shack in the middle of nowhere with their cars and men from the Braga Cartel who put large cases of drugs in the cars as Giselle walked up, "Welcome to Mexico, boys. There are helicopters and surveillance cameras that scan for heat signatures at the border. But there are blind spots that l can guide you through via satellite. There can be no margin of error, so you must follow my every direction. Any questions?"

"l thought Fenix was gonna be here." Dom asked

"He'll meet you out there." Giselle said glancing to Naruto as Brian looked at the two frowning before everyone looked to their GPS devices that beeped, "All right, everybody, sync up. Good luck, gentlemen."

Giselle walked off and everyone got into their cars and began to head for the border, 'SateIIite Iinkup engaged...Keep proceeding northbound at current speed.'

Naruto, and Dom suddenly looked to their right as Fenix drove up ahead of them, "Stay cIose to Fenix. He'II Iead you across."

Naruto looked to Dom who meet his gaze, before Naruto held up a hand signaling him to wait, before they all got into a single line behind Fenix

"...Hurry it up. You guys have been tagged." Giselle said

"This guy drives slow as shit." Naruto frowned leaning his head of his fist as he drove behind Fenix before they all entered a tunnel

Naruto's eyes were darting around as he muttered to himself memorizing where he was going as they exited the tunnel barely in time before they proceeded to the meet where the Braga cartel was waiting

The men immediately headed to tbr cars with guns at the ready, "Sloppy! Very sloppy!" Fenix said

"Says the driving Ms. Daisy ass mother fucka." Naruto scoffed getting out the car

"Hey, look, dawg, don't put your hands on me." the other driver said as he was pushed forward before he was pushed again up to Fenix, "Yo, man, what's up with your boy?"

Fenix cocked his gun putting it in theams face, "Hey, boss man! Only pussies run nitrometh." Dom said

"What did you say?" Fenix asked

"He said only pussies run nitrometh." Naruto said

"You looked under my hood?" Fenix asked looking between Naruto and Dom as he approached them

"l'm talking to you. Got something on your mind?"

"'70 Plymouth. Her name was Letty." Naruto said with a glare

"And somebody wrecked her car." Dom glared as Fenix smirked

"l wrecked her car. You remember her face? Huh?" Fenix asked looking at the two with a smirk, "'Cause l don't. Last time l saw it, it was burning. Now what?"

"You die." Naruto said causing Fenix to look at him before Naruto pulled his Beretta and fired into Fenix face just as Dom's car exploded causing the other cars to explode as well sending everyone to the ground

Fenix dropped dead, as the Braga cartel began to shoot while Brian knocked out a man and grabbed his gun before firing at the Cartel,

Naruto rolled behind a Hummer and began to fire as well before Brian got in along with Dom and the three fled the seen of burning cars and dead drug dealers and a street racer

Brian drove for a moment before they reached the interstate and stopped underneath the overpass before Brian made a call as Naruto and Dom looked into the cases that was taken from their cars

"So this is what $60 million looks like." Dom said looking at the drugs as Naruto noticed blood beside his boot and looked to see Dom was bleeding from a bullet wound to the back

"Yeah, we got to get you to a doctor." Naruto said

"We got to find a place to hide this." Dom replied as Brian walked up

"l got a spot."

Brian had the idea to hide the drugs in an impound yard, before they all went to Naruto's safehouse before Mia arrived to check on Dom

"The bullet's not in there. l'm gonna clean it and stitch it up. lt's going to hurt." Mia said getting ready to patch up Dom who smirked

"l bet you're going to enjoy this." Dom replied

"A little." Mia smirked as Naruto chuckled

"Want some of this?" Naruto asked holding forward a bottle of Hennessey which Dom took before he looked over to see Brain on the phone

"Yeah, I won't be able to make it back not for another 3 days at the most. Tell Laura, daddy loves her. Alright Denise, love you.' Brian said hanging up

"So your got a kid." Naruto said leaning in the doorway causing Brian to look at him

"Yeah, my fiancé she's pregnant with our second child. Going to be a boy." Brian nodded

"Congrats."

"Thanks man." Brian nodded smailing, "Listen, I want to make this right, I will try to get a full pardon for Dom."

"You sure your boss will go for that?" Naruto asked

"I don't know, but he wants Braga. I maybe able to make a deal to free Dom." Brian said as Naruto nodded slightly

Later

After enjoying some Chinese food Naruto, Mia, and Brian were playing cards while Dom was in the back looking over a box of Letty's belongings that Naruto had retrieved, looking at the photo of him and his crew with Letty sitting in his lap he sighed and put it down before he found an evidence envelope with a phone in it before he turned it on but saw only one number in the phone which he called

Naruto looked at his hand before Brian's phone rung, "Daddy duties ain't no joke." Naruto smiled

"Whatever man." Brian said checking his phone but frowned before he looked over to Dom who was glaring at him, "Shit. Hey, Dom."

Dom stormed over to Brian who got up and walked over to him, "When were you gonna tell me?" Dom demanded

"Dom?' Naruto asked

"Dom, what are you doing?" Mia wondered

"When were you gonna tell me you were running Letty?" Dom asked Brain ignoring Naruto and Mia

"Let me explain. . ." Brian began but Dom grabbed him and tossed him through a shelf

"When were you gonna. . ." Dom tossed the destroyed shelf away and reached for Brian but Naruto quickly got in front of him and pushed him back

"You don't understand." Brian said

"l don't understand?!" Dom yelled trying to get to Brain

"She did it for you, Dom! She did it for you!" Brain said as Naruto, Dom, and Mia looked at him, "Letty came to me to clear your name in exchange for bringing down Braga. She just wanted you to come home!"

The three were shocked but Dom was devastated as he turned around and walked off, "l'm sorry, Dom."

Midnight

Naruto and Dom were outside as Brain returned from his trip to the F.B.I headquarters with Naruto on the phone, "Yes?" Giselle asked

"Where is he?' Naruto asked

"Hello to you too." Giselle said

"The plan to take down the cartel has to happen now. I need to know where is Braga?" Naruto asked

"Well after you killed Fenix he returned to Mexico."

"Will Campos be there?" Naruto asked

"They are one in the same." Giselle said

"Really." Naruto said looking to a curious Brian and Dom, "I'd suggest you leave, like now."

"See you later." Giselle said hanging up

"Brian, so what's the word?'

"Campos is out of our jurisdiction."

"So your done with the case.' Naruto said

"I know you well enough Naruto. Your going after him, and I'm coming with." Brian replied

"We don't plan on bringing anyone back." Dom said

"I know.' Brian replied

"Well then its a good thing to know that Campos is Braga." Naruto said causing the two to look surprised

"Let's get a move on." Brian replied before the three got into their cars and drove off

Tecali, Mexico

Campos aka Braga was in the church praying for his best friend Fenix, while also making plan to get revenge when he returned to LA, "You ain't forgiven." Dom said with a shotgun aimed at Braga's head

Braga looked to Brian, "You want to arrest me, Agent O'Connor, in here?' he asked causing the men to look at each other

"You knew the entire time that Brian was a fed?" Naruto asked

"Of course." Braga smirked

"Doesn't matter, because we're beyond that anyway." Brian said causing Braga to look to Dom who was glaring at him

"You can't buy your way out of this one." Dom smirked

"You and me. . .You and me, we're not so different. You're no hero." Braga said only to flinch as Dom cocked the shotgun and quickly he closed his eyes

"You're right. And that's why you're going back across the border." Dom said causing Brian to look at him in surprise before he walked over and handcuffed Braga

"Let's get the hell out of here before they notice." Naruto said and quickly they all keftthe way they came

And 2 minutes later Braga's men came in to find him gone before they contacted every goon in Tecali who immediately got into their cars and with guns and went for the border

"You'll make it a couple of miles out, if you're lucky." Braga said to Brain as he sat in his passenger seat

Naruto was watching the people who had walkies and frowned as he and Dom followed behind Brian to make sure he crossed the border

The three cars sped out of the town into the hills on the dirt path when 7 cars arrived and the men began to open fire

Naruto flinched when his window was shot out before a car slammed into his own, elbowing the window and aiming his gun Naruto shot the front tire out and the car went over the hill and flipped over on its way down

A Trophy truck jumped over a hill going over Brian's 2009 Subaru Impreza WRX STi and when it turned to t-bone Brian who quickly double clutch causing the truck to miss as Naruto and Dom slammed into it sending it rolling into a ditch, before they headed into the desert toward the border

"Brian, head to the tunnel. Let's use the tunnel." Naruto said over the walkie

Naruto and Dom suddenly looked up when 2 cars drove ahead of them and slammed into Brian's car, driving behind one of the cars as Dom broke his window and grabbed his shotgun before he blew out the tire of the car

Naruto shot the other driver in the back of the head, "Get out of here, Brian."

Brian sped away with a GTO pursuing him as Naruto and Dom began to hold off the other 40 cars but Naruto noticed the GTO shooting at Brian and quickly he shot the last bullet he had into the back tire causing the car to spin out and slamm into the wall as Brian drove into the tunnels

Reaching into the back seat, Naruto grabbed the AR15 and placed the barrel on the window seil, when cars began to drive along side the driver side of the car Naruto squeezed the trigger biting his lip as he tries to drive and not have the recoil send the gun into the car still firing

Pulling into the tunnels behind Dom, Naruto began to slam cars into the support beams that caused the cars to debt around the poles

Naruto was suddenly boxed in and had to hop out of his car rolling a bit, as it exploded when it struck the wall, quickly he got up as a 1986 Chevrolet Caprice sped for him

Running towards the car Naruto jumped up with his legs tucked into his chest before he kicked the windshield in striking the driver

Landing on the unconscious man, Naruto quickly turned around and grabbed the steering wheel that he turned to dodge a support beam, opening the door Naruto pushed the man out, and sat down

"Never doing that again." Naruto sighed as he exited the tunnel behind Dom, who had slammed into a man who was about to kill Brian

Getting out the car Naruto noticed Brian groaning and clutching his torso, and quickly he ran over and helped Brian sit up as Dom came over,

"Let me see that." Dom said as he checked Brian's wound

"Yeah. Just keep pressure there." Naruto said before they all looked up when sirens were heard

"You gotta get out of here, Dom." Brian grunted

"I ain't running anymore." Dom said causing Naruto to look at him

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked getting a nod from Dom

"Dom, I gotta ask you something." Brian said

"Yeah?"

"You know l would have won that race if you didn't cheat, right?" Brian asked

"You hit your head hard." Dom said causing Naruto and Brian to laugh but Brian hissed

"Don't make me laugh." Brian said before the police arrived

Few Days Later

Naruto, Brian, and Mia sat in the audience at the court room as Dom was being sentenced, "All rise." the balif said causing everyone to stand as the judge walked to his seat "Please be seated."

"Please rise, Mr. Toretto." The judge said as Dom rose to his feet again. "l've listened to the testimony and taken into special consideration Agent O'Conner's appeal of clemency on behalf of Mr. Toretto. That his actions directly resulted in the apprehension of known drug trafficker Arturo Braga. However, this judiciary finds that one right does not make up for a lifetime worth of wrongs. And as such, l find that l am forced to level the maximum sentence under California law."

Naruto got up and stormed off as Brian put his hands into his face as Mia grew teary eyed, "Dominic Toretto, you are hereby sentenced to serve 25 years to life at the Lompoc maximum security prison system without the possibiIity of earIy paroIe. This court is adjourned."

Later

Dom was in the bus resigned to spending the rest of his life behind bars, when he heard the rose of an engine

Mia in her 2003 Acura NSX drove beside Naruto in Dom's 1970 Dodge Charger as Tego with Santos drove the 1978 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am

Naruto nodded to Mia before they pulled up on the bus as the prisoners looked out the windows at them while Dom smirked and braced himself just as Naruto slammed on the gas heading for the bus at full speed

 **Finished**


	6. Bruh

So in case you all didnt know already as I have said it before, I do not write stories for any of y'all. If you like my stories cool, but please dont think I'm losing sleep over yall not liking how I write this

Everything is written on a cell phone when I'm bored, and this is not putting money in my pockets or food in my kids mouth,

So no I wont get a beta because soon as I finish a chapter I post it and go on about my business.

You have a problem with it, its your own as I really don't give a fuck about some internet shit talker unless they want to shot dey address and dey can say what dey have to to a muthafucka face, and we can handle it from there.

So in conclusion, please leave me the fuck alone. Don't like the story, I dont give 2 shits, no one is putting a gun to your head to read it, as I will still post chapters irregardless.


End file.
